


Smut 'n Fluff

by dotwillow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, NSFW, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, domestic life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotwillow/pseuds/dotwillow
Summary: Friends, crushes, FWBs, girlfriends, wives, people you know, people you don't know, celebrities.Whoever comes to mind, enjoy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. "Scream for me princess"

Y/n has her face buried into the pillow. She grips the soft edges forcefully. She tries her best to hold in her pleasure, but her girlfriend has other plans.

Her ass was up in the air, however if it wasn't for her girlfriend holding her hips up she would've collapsed into a puddle of pure pleasure. Her face is buried in her pussy from behind and she can hear her just feasting on her sweet pussy. His tongue runs across all over and every inch of her; gliding its way across every delicious nerve. She feels the pleasure throughout her body and she's sending tingles down her whole spine. It's like she is doing her best to break her. And she was. She's particularly shy in bed and her girlfriend would like for her to be a little more responsive; she wants to hear her moan and cry for her and tell her how much she loves her while she's in between her precious thighs. The only way to get her to open up for her is to fuck her into compliance. She can hear her breathless whimpers and small 'fucks' falling her mouth, but the pillow is muffling them. Maybe it just feels so good that she wants to hide from her, but her girlfriend still wants more. She moves one hand from her hip and grabs her hair, pulling her face out from its hiding place.

"Uh uh baby," she says between licks to her clit. "I need to hear you."

"Oh god..."

She rolls her eyes, but smirks against her pussy at her failed attempt to get what she wants from her.

She slides her tongue past her slits and starts to tongue fuck her pussy. She pushes back against, her ass nearly engulfing her face. The few inches her tongue that can reach slide against her walls. It feels good and builds up her sensitivity. When her tongue returns back to her clit, it just feels even better. Her pretty lips wrap around her clit and suck on the bundle of nerves deliciously.

"Baby," she whines a little louder this time, but not loud enough for her girlfriend. She just wants her to cum all over her tongue, and to scream for him.

"Oh god oh god, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!"

'That's it baby', she says to himself internally. Y/n is grinding her hot cunt against her tongue and she savors every taste of her sweet pussy. She unleashes and cums all over her face and finally she's crying out for him.

"Scream for me princess! Let everyone know how good I make you feel."

Her tongue goes back to her throbbing clit and she rides out her hot orgasm on her beautiful face.

She lets go of her hips and she collapses into the bed feeling nothing in her body but exhaustion and satisfaction. When she gets from between her legs, she sees the drunken-like half smile on her face.

"Aww you're so cute when you get like this."

She opens her eyes and smiles lazily back at girlfriend.

"Shut up and cuddle me."

She does just that. She wraps her arms around her, their bodies keeping each other warm. Together they feel so safe and like they're living in their own utopia.


	2. "Earn it!"

Y/n is kissing every inch of her skin. The smell of her floral perfume clings to her beautiful skin and fills her nostrils. She's dizzy on the smell and dizzy on lust. She loves the affection and and the warmth of Y/n's presence. Her arms wrap around her waist. She rubs caresses her through her warm sweater.

Every kiss feels like a butterfly. She runs on raw emotions and begins to suck the skin on her neck. Y/n wants to see her bruise; wants to mark him with her love. She just sighs. She knows she desperately wants to turn around, grab her, and tongue her down until she's reducing Y/n to the same mess she's trying to reduce her to right now. But, Y/n's winning right now. She has her in her control and she just wants her to stop teasing.

"Baby," her voice trails off into a faint whisper. Y/n ignores her and continue to kiss and caress her. She grabs one of her hands, ultimately stopping her. She moves her hand down close to the zipper of her jeans. Y/n knows exactly what she wants.

"Want me to get you off baby," she asks seductively. Y/n loves to hear her beg and her body needs it right now.

She simply just nods. Her sighs are getting louder as Y/n sucks more aggressively on her skin.

"You've got to earn it," Y/n says against her skin. She peppers more kisses on her neck, whilst her nostrils flare as she lets out a heavy sigh. It's going to be a long night of teasing


	3. "If you touch me I'm going to cum all over your sexy face."

Early morning with the sun rising high up into the air is her favorite time of day. It's one of those days where she doesn't have to go into work super early as she usually does and she gets the privilege of watching her wife get ready for work. Apparently her morning routine is meticulous, but usually she's not around at this time of morning to witness it.

She looks so cute standing in front of the mirror in just her bra, panties, and stockings. The way the sun that cracks through their curtain bounces off her skin gives her a deep glow. She looks around frantically for something.

"Have you seen my skirt babe?" She continues to look around until moving her eyes to her wife. She's just lounging their half-naked on the bed, the duvet thrown over her legs. She looks completely content. She shrugs her shoulders and smirks at her.

"No clue babe."

She rolls her eyes at her nonchalant demeanor before going back to looking for what she needs.

The clock on their wall shows that it's only 7 o'clock, and if she's not mistaken, she doesn't have to leave for work until 9 am. She furrows her brow at her wife running around the house like a madwoman who has to be at work in the next five minutes.

"Why do you get ready so early? You have plenty of time, and you're practically in a rush."

"Because if something goes wrong, I have plenty of time to deal with and get to work on time!"

"Nothing is going to go wrong my love."

"With all the weird shit happening around here lately, I don't believe that," she deadpans.

"Can you just come over here and relax for a second?" The tone of her voice was serious enough to stop Y/n in her tracks. She sighs in defeat and saunters over to her wife on the bed. She's just in her bra, underwear, and sheer stockings. As she approaches, she opens her arms wide for her, but not before checking her out.

"That's it, succumb to my love," she jokes.

She scoffs at her, but does just that. She lets her take her in her arms and she holds her tight. She's the best person to cuddle with; so nice and warm, she always jokes that she's her "furnace," but her presence does make her feel safe and loved. She melts into her touch and now she's contemplating whether she even wants to go to work.

"I know you don't like wearing your tights in bed because you don't want them to run, so maybe you should take them off," her "helpful" suggestion is riddled with innuendo. She knows this, but she truly doesn't want to ruin her favorite pair of tights so she begins to slide them off. She gawks at her legs and how her ass looks in those pretty panties. Her hands sneakily start to rub her thigh.

"Baby," she said sternly, but she doesn't listen to her. She continues to rub her thighs, feeling how full she is under her palm.

"I love your body. I truly do," she says sincerely, but her voice is dripping in lust.

"You can love it tonight, after I go to work!" She makes an attempt to get up from her arms, but her grip on her is strong; she's stuck. She starts to kiss her neck which makes her melt a little. She's starting to submit to her.

"Smell so good too. You use the best shampoo."

She continues to kiss her neck, but now her hands begin to roam her body too.

"You win. Just stop teasing me and fuck me already."

She laughs at her wife's boldness, but she lets her out of her grip and sits up. She pulls the covers completely off of her body. She grabs both of her wife's legs and pulls them apart. Her fingers grab the band of her panties and she start to slowly pulls them down. She groans at the sight of how her pussy is glistening for her.

"You act like you're so annoyed by me yet I make this pussy wet without much effort," she teases her which makes her burn inside. A moan escapes her lips when she presses her thumb into her clit. She rubs her in small circles and she lets out a deep exhale. She pulls her thumb away before she can get too much pleasure from it.

Her fingernails glide against the skin of her sensitive inner thighs. She sighs in pleasure at first, but the continuous teasing even after she explicitly asked her wife not to was bothering her. She rubs around her pussy, but avoids it completely.

"Stop messing with me. We don't have enough time for you to tease me like this," she is obviously desperate for her touch, but it is true.

"So you want me to make you feel good?"

"**If you touch I'm going to cum all over your sexy face**. Please touch me baby," she begs.

She doesn't leave her in that needy state for long. She slides two fingers inside of her while thumbing her clit with her other hand. She watches her wife intently and how she reacts to her and her touch. Her mouth falls open and her back arches. Her name falls out of her mouth as she moans for her. Her fingers fill her lovingly and reach her depths. She applies more pressure to her clit with her thumb and starts rubbing it faster.

"You gonna cum for me honey?"

"Yes baby. You know - oh god - I gotta get back to getting ready for work," Y/n says between her moans. She smiles at her before focusing again on making her cum. She's getting worked up herself, but she can just get herself off once her wife is running out the door to get to work.

She's a moaning mess under her touch and she starts to tighten around the fingers inside of her.

"Fuck baby I'm so close don't stop!"

After a few more pumps and the pressure of her thumb, she cums all over her hand. She lets out one last cry of her wife's name before collapsing on to the bed. She kisses the skin beneath her navel; those fluttering kisses making her heart burst.

"That was so good baby, but I've really got to get ready for work," she says before sitting up. She lets her sit up and get back to what she was doing before she decided to mess with her.

"Alright, alright. Tonight, though, I'm going to fuck you for hours."


	4. "You like that? You want more?"

"Babe, you have to be at work in an hour! Why are you not dressed!?"

After having the baby, Y/n has temporarily taken the title of stay-at-home-mom. Her wife thinks it's great that she is in the position where her job lets her take as much time as she needs to be there for their baby girl. She herself has been given fewer hours at work so she can be around more too. Baby needs both of her parents of course.

The only problem is, is that Y/n is a control freak. She can't separate her managerial position at work from the one at home. It normally works well for her wife because they both leave for work in the morning. However, with the extra free time, Y/n is bored out of her mind. Of course she is busy with the baby, but after a feeding, baby girl is knocked clean out. In turn, Y/n finds the weirdest shit to do around the house. One day she came home to her organizing her closet not just by color, but by material and season. She appreciates her efforts, but she wants her to learn how to relax a little and enjoy the time she has with her and the baby.

"I'm not going into work today."

That stops her dead in her tracks, and she is a sight to see: her giant shirt (or as she likes to call it, her "smock") pulled down because she just fed the baby, a piece of toast in her mouth, and hair an absolute mess. Seeing her like this, in a natural state where she's not trying to put on for anyone is so enticing.

"What? Why didn't you tell me or at least put it on the calendar!?

"Honey, you know we can't have sex for a while."

"I won't finger you Y/n, I just want to taste you and play with your clit. Will you let me do that?"

The fake pout and puppy dog eyes he gives her works on her. She rolls her eyes before pulling her pants down. She plops down on the bed and looks up at her.

"Well, get to work."

"Damn, you don't have to make it feel so much like transactions," she laughs while climbing over her. She leans down to kiss her. She never realized how much they use to kiss and generally be intimate with each other until the baby came and they've had less time to themselves as a couple. Her lips are soft against hers. She's missed this; missed this so much. Missed her wife's touch and missed the sound of her cries.

"This smock is so ugly, but it gives you and the baby easy access to me so I guess it's a win-win."

Speaking of baby, they're praying to God that she doesn't wake up. They can hear her soft, sleep whimpers over the monitor, but as long as they're not full-blown cries, Y/n can relax. And, relaxing is what she does. She spreads her legs, closes her eyes, and sinks into the bed. 

Her wife pulls her legs apart and looks down upon her feast. She rubs her clit in circles and Y/n is throwing her head back already.

"**You like that? You want more?**"

"Yes baby! I want your mouth," Y/n pleas.

Lowering her face down to her pussy, her wife just simply admires her wet she is. "Missed this honey pot," she said mostly to herself before bringing her head down to her pussy. She sighs instantly. She tries to contain her moans as to not wake the baby. Her wife looks back up at her and they catch each other's eyes. The connection feels much better than the mouth on her pussy. Not that she doesn't enjoy it, of course that's not the case, but just being close to the love her life and having an intimate moment to themselves feels so rare now. 

One of Y/n's habits during sex is to play with her tits while her wife is eating her out. She goes to squeeze her nipples, but she sees the stains on her shirt and remembers that her nipples are leaking.

"Ugh," she groans in displeasure. 

"Are you okay? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, no, keep going it feels good," she said reassuringly.

Her wife moves back to her pussy, tongue working her clit in the most delicious way. Y/n takes her mind off of her leaking nipples and brings her mind back to the mouth on clit. It feels amazing to have her wife's lips wrapped around her clit, sucking loudly. It's been months since she's gotten off. Her body reacts differently and she feels like she's more sensitive to intimate touches like this. Nonetheless she's enjoying herself without any shame. She runs her fingers through her wife's hair. She lets her fingers press into her scalp to let her know just how good she's doing (even though she already knows that from Y/n's poor attempts to stifle her moans).

Just as she's feeling it, really deep in it, a cry rips from the baby monitor. The couple collectively groans together.

Y/n sits up, but her wife pushes her against the bed.

"Don't. I'll go try to calm her down. When I come back I hope you're ready to finally cum," she says with a determined look on her face.

Y/n smirks at her as she walks away. She falls back into the bed and huffs. Her current predicament might be the most relaxing situation, but for the first time she feels relaxed knowing that after her wife calms the baby down, she's going to get her long-awaited orgasm.


	5. "I wish I could control myself around you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally started as a Lucy Boyton fic for my blog, but it started to feel like too much like fluff w/ smut rather than a smut fic so it fits here more appropriately. I kept Lucy's name in, but you can imagine it's anyone's. Enjoy!

Adrenaline is running through her veins. She's well aware of the smug look on her face that she has carried on her face all the way home.

Lucy was on fire today. To say she's proud of himself is an understatement. On top of the great day at work, she was also able to leave early. Usually when she gets off, Y/n already put the kids to bed and is in bed herself. Today will be different. 

It's only 2 o'clock which means the kids are still at daycare. Hopefully Y/n is actually home and not out running errands. Lucy wants to celebrate her victory with the woman she loves while she's still riding this wave.

The aroma of freshly baked cupcakes and fruit puree fills the air; Y/n is definitely home. Lucy can hear her humming in the kitchen, which puts a soft smile on her face. Y/n is too in the zone to hear the door open and close. She's got the radio on and it's blaring some cheesy Christmas tune. She's swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music and oh did it make Lucy's heart stir. The shape of her ass is hidden by her dress, but each time she moves she can make out the familiar shape of her. Instead of saying something, Lucy just comes up behind her and wrap her arms around her waist. She jumps, but then calms when she smells her perfume.

"Lucy! Why are you home so early!?" She turns around in her grasp and looks up at her with confusion in her eyes. She's a little worried that maybe something bad happened considering her days were long and the only time she comes home early is if something bad has happened. However, the smile on Lucy’s face reassures her.

"We got everything we needed to do done today. I swore it was going to take like 80 takes, but everyone was on their A-game today. I finished all my scenes so the director let me go early. I wanted to come home to you."

Her words put a big smile on Y/n’s face; she's grinning like a stupid kid. Lucy can't help but smile big along with her.

"Well I'm glad you're here...and very touchy feely," she said in reference to the hands that are resting on her ass. She presses her lips against Y/n’s. When she pulls away, one of her hands come up to the back of Lucy’s neck and she pulls her into the kiss again. This time it's more passionate. Lucy’s lips move against hers with a hint of hunger and lust. Lucy presses her body against Y/n’s which causes her back to press into the counter top. She moans in response to her. It's not until a 'ding!' goes off and they both look over to the timer she has sitting next to the oven.

"Move Lucy! My dough is ready!"

Y/n pushes her away with enough force to free herself from her loving grip. Lucy looks around the kitchen and sees that pastries and desserts are everywhere. How did she miss all of this on her way through the kitchen? Maybe she was just too focused on her wife and getting to her to notice that her kitchen looked like a mini bakery.

"What's all this for?"

"Work party, the neighbors, the kid's Christmas parties at school, and for us!" she replies while tossing some flour on the counter top and transferring the dough in the bowl to the flour-covered counter top. 

Lucy laughs at her ambition and will to do it all, killing two birds with one stone. 

"You surely know how to overwork yourself. How long have you been at it?" She sits down on one of the island chairs while watching Y/n work the dough.

"Since 10 am. I took the kids to school at 9, then I went to the store, made it back home around 9:45-ish, and been baking since I got home," she said it as if it was not a big thing on her to-do list. There is a tinge of guilt that strikes inside of Lucy because Y/n does so much while she's working and traveling for work. Y/n keeps the family together while also juggling their marriage and her own personal things; Lucy really admires her.

"Do you need any help?"

She drops turns around abruptly and points at her.

"No!" she practically shouts at Lucy.

"You, Lucy, are NOT a good baker! Need I remind you of the first Christmas we had when we moved to New York?"

Oh god, she never shuts up about that every time Lucy goes near the stove. So what she messed up the chocolate chip cookies? No one died! Y/n’s just a little dramatic (although the cookies were pretty awful).

Lucy laughs at her reaction, not letting her hesitance get to her.

"C'mon sunshine. It was one time! Plus..." Lucy gets up from her seat and nears her again. "I have a sexy ass baker to help guide me. How can I mess up with help from the master?" Her arms stretch around Y/n’s waist again and she presses her ass into her in response. She hums in delight, it feels so good to be in Lucy’s arms without any distractions. "You can butter me up all you want Luc, the answer is still no."

She presses a kiss to her ear before leaving her alone once again. Lucy circles around the kitchen island, surveying what Y/n has made so far. Piles of cookies, rows of cupcakes, and other desserts were assorted accordingly. Y/n is a creative person and baking is one of the ways she's able to express her creative side. Christmas themed candy bags, containers, and ribbons sit next to the desserts. Lucy’s eyes gloss over everything until he spots the holy grail: nut cups. 

Y/n had made nut cups for Lucy their very first Christmas together as a married couple. It was when they were living in California and they went to Lucy's father's house. It was a little bit awkward considering the strained relationship between Lucy and her father, but Y/n made the best of it. She finally got them both to get along when she made her nut cups for them. She'll always cherish the look on both Lucy and her father-in-law's face as they both had a taste for the first time. The rest of the night felt more...relaxed after that. Of course dessert wasn't the catalyst for Lucy and her father getting along, but Y/n's presence had caused him to remain light-hearted and open instead of cold. Lucy expected her to make them the next Christmas, but she never did. She didn't make them as much as Lucy wishes she should would. 

Y/n has her back turned to Lucy which makes it perfect for her to sneakily grab one nut cup and bite into. The combination of the pecan and lovely brown sugar makes her heart burst. She can't help but let out a moan in delight. Y/n turns around instantaneously when she hears that noise come from her. She sees the look of bliss on her face and the dessert in her hand.

"Lucy!"

She stalks over to her and before Lucy can respond, Y/n’s taking the nut cup from her hand. She opens her eyes and furrows her brow at Y/n.

"Y/n-"

"Y/n nothing. I can't have you eating all the desserts before I package them up!"

"Hmm, I'm sorry baby."

Lucy kisses her to get that scowl off of her face. Y/n tries to hold onto her faux anger, but it melts away when she feels Lucy’s lips are on hers. She can taste the flavor of pecan lingering on her lip. For a moment she forgets that Lucy had been sneaking around her kitchen and eating desserts without her knowledge. Y/n pulls away hesitantly, remembering that she needs to finish baking before it's time to get the kids.

"Stop distracting me with kisses," she asks playfully.

_ "I wish I could control myself around you," _

"Are you talking about me or the nut cup?"

"You of course," Lucy says before kissing her again. She allows herself to melt under her touch and fall under her spell. It's not often they get these intimate moments together. It reminds her of the times when they had only been married for a few years and it was just them. She loves her kids with all of her heart, but she does miss the spontaneity that came with it just being the two of them.

"I think it's time I took a break."

"Oh? Do I have something to do with your decision?"

"Maybe," she says sheepishly.

When she looks up at Lucy, she can see that "a break" means something different than just relaxing on the couch. Lucy presses her forehead against hers before kissing her nose. "What do you wanna do sunshine?" she asks slowly. "I want you to touch me," that's all Y/n needs to say for her.

All that adrenaline that was bubbling inside of Lucy, eventually simmered down until she watched her wife take off her dress and toss it to the ground. It's cold as hell outside, but Y/n is still braless. The cold air did get to her earlier that morning, but being inside warmed her skin in the most amazing away.

"Jesus christ," Lucy says in admiration. Usually when they have sex, its after the kids are in bed and after she takes a shower, so pretty late into the night. It's been a long time since Lucy really got to look at this body in the daylight. A body that has changed a lot through the years, but will always be so familiar to her.

"You're so sexy baby, you know that?"

Y/n nods her head shyly. Of course she knows that because Lucy never lets her forget. She never misses an opportunity to tell her how good she looks and how she just wants to "eat her up" right on the spot. It makes her burn inside like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"C'mere."

She walks over to where Lucy is sitting on the couch. Once she's in between her legs, her hands instantly go for her hips, rubbing over the curves of her body. Lucy trails her fingers over Y/n’s stomach and up to her breast. She tweaks her nipples and the first moan falls from Y/n’s mouth. Lucy’s at the perfect height to take one of Y/n’s nipple into her mouth while massaging the other.

"Ahh Lucy!"

Her hand comes up to the back of her head and she runs her fingers through her soft hair.

Lucy pops the soft bud out of her mouth and kisses the top of her breast.

"I wanna get you underneath me," she whispers against her skin.

Lucy moves over on the couch, and Y/n lays down, half-naked and wet for her. Lucy turns her entire body towards her and admires the sight before her. Y/n’s chest is rising with anticipation and her face is riddled with lust for her. "Lucy..." her voice is barely audible, but she hears her loud and clear. 

Lucy's fingers hook the band of her underwear and she slides them down only to reveal Y/n to be flowing with arousal. It's a familiar scene, but every time they do ther they both get butterflies. Lucy slides her panties all the way and tosses them; she makes a mental note of grabbing them from wherever they are before the kids get home and finding it.

"I wanted to do ther ther morning, but you looked to peaceful to disturb."

She spreads her legs wider as an invitation for him. The way her fingers coast over hips and to the sensitive thighs makes Y/n shudder. Lucy moves her head lower to her heat and soon her mouth is tasting her pussy. The look in her eyes wild and greedy. Lucy’s eyes meets Y/n’s periodically as slathers her tongue over her clit; she's completely hungry for her. 

In her mind, Y/n is pleading with Lucyto not stop, but the words only translate into moans. It's been so long since she's been able to moan out loudly, and it sounds like a symphony to Lucy’s ears. 

"That's it baby," she mumbles against Y/n’s heat. Y/n's hips buck when the tip of Lucy's tongue presses into and manipulates the sensitive bud of nerves. Lucy holds her down against the couch to steady her. She loves how responsive Y/n is for her, always squirming and crying for her, but when Y/n moves too much it inhibits her from working her tongue against her. At least she knows that Y/n is about to cum for her.

"Fuck Lucy!" she cries once more.

Y/n’s hands tangling through her hair and she grips a fistful of hair. 

"Ahh yes baby...keep eating my pussy like that," her words breakout through her moans. Lucy wraps her lips around her clits and starts to suck on it. That sends her over the age and she writhes under her forceful grip on her hips, which will most likely leave a print on her skin.

"Yes Luc! Yes!"

Her final cries tumble out before she begins to still again. Lucy looks up at Y/n, her chest rising and falling, and her face looking completely satisfied. She places a kiss on Y/n’s clit making her jerk a little. Lucy places another kiss on her inner thigh, then her pelvis, up to her stomach, and in between the vallely of her breast.

When she reaches Y/n’s face, she smiles at her closed eyes and the half smile on her face. Lucy’s lips comes down upon her and she opens her eyes to look back up at her.

"That was so good," Y/n says after pulling away from her kiss. Lucy embraces her fully and her lips goes against her again in a quick kiss. Lucy lays her head on Y/n’s chest and listens to her steady heartbeat and feels the slowing rise and fall of her chest. She rakes her fingers through her hair again, ther time much more gently.

Lucy closes eyes, enjoying this intimate moment between her and her wife.

"How long has it been since we’ve done that in a kidless house?"

"Hmm, probably 2 or 3 years? Too fucking long that's certain," Lucy says before taking Y/n’s nipple into her mouth. Y/n groans quietly at the sensation of the hot mouth on her body again. Lucy pops it out of her mouth and lays her head down again. Y/n smiles at her and kisses her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They stay in this embrace for a while before a 'ding!' from the kitchen disturbs them, again.

"Okay Lucy get off me. I've got to get back the kitchen."

Lucy rolls off of her as she gets up from the couch. She watches Y/n gather her clothes and put herself together again with a smile on her face.

On her way to the kitchen, the clock catches Y/n's eye. _ 3:42 _.

"Fuck!"

Lucy's ears perk up at Y/n’s voice and she enters the kitchen with a look of confusion on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at the time," she gestures to the LED clock on the stove. "I've gotta pick the kids up at 4," she starts towards her shoes that were sitting by the kitchen table.

Lucy stops Y/n in her tracks and she looks up at her.

"Luc-"

"I'll go get them."

Y/n looks at him as if she sprouted three heads. Lucy stifles her laughs, but smiles at her reaction.

"I'll go pick them up. It'll be a Christmas surprise!"

Lucy's work schedule barely allows her to be there when the kids go to school and when they come home. It hurts her that this is how life has to be for a while, but moments like this melt the bitterness and make it sweeter. A big smile spreads across Y/n's face as she imagines the kids seeing Lucy and getting so excited that they run into her arms; she's almost sad that she's going to miss out on that moment.

"Okay. Thank you Luc," she kisses her cheek before walking back to the desserts she left sitting untouched. 

"Hey," Lucy calls out.

She looks back at Lucy as she's putting on her coat in the doorway.

"Just because I ate your pussy today doesn't mean I'm not doing it again and fucking the shit out of you later tonight."

Lust starts to creep into Y/n again and the wetness between her legs she thought she had subdued began to pool again.

"I'll be waiting."


	6. "Cum for me right now."

"Jesus Y/n, you weren't lying when you said you were tight."

"Shut up Liz!"

Y/n can barely get her words out while her mind is so focused on Elizabeth between her legs. Her long fingers have been prodding at her slit for quite some time. All it took was her hot breath and her warmth to get Y/n's pussy to gush for her.

While Y/n was covering of her face with her hands, Elizabeth was loving every second of this. If her hands weren't so preoccupied, she'd move the hands obscuring Y/n's face so she could see the flushed out look on her face. She'd call it embarrassing, but Elizabeth would call it beautiful. The little whimpers Y/n lets out just do it for her. Elizabeth feels lightheaded from the arousal that snowballed in her head and rolled down straight to her pussy. This simple act of heavy petting was turning her on more than anything she's had in years.

It took a lot to get Y/n right here in this position. She's became timid once she got to know Elizabeth; not because she's scared of her, but because she admires her. Elizabeth's the antithesis of her and that's what drew her so close to her and vice versa until they got tangled in each other's web.

The conversation about Y/n's sex life came up a few times, but she always changed the subject or quickly brushed Elizabeth off. Elizabeth panicked a little bit at the thought of Y/n being a virgin, but when she finally admitted to her that she has indeed had sex before she felt relief wash over her. Then she felt a little envy; Elizabeth can't help that she can get possessive. However, the big shock came to her when Y/n also said that she has never came before. In all honestly, she shouldn't be THAT shocked since Y/n can be a little modest and shy. What was the most shocking part for Elizabeth was that no one has ever attempted to make Y/n cum. When they made out in Elizabeth's car after their third date together it took everything in her not to take her in the backseat her car and just fuck Y/n until she was seeing stars.

Elizabeth's pulling from that same place of strength now because she really, really, really wants to bury her face in Y/n's pussy and make her cum until tears are in her eyes. But, surprise surprise, she's never had anyone go down on her either.

"Liz..." Y/n's tiny moan pulls Elizabeth out of her thoughts and she pushes away her fantasy for now knowing that one day she's going to be able to devour Y/n's tight cunt like she wants to.

"You like that baby? You're dripping for me now. I think I can slip a finger in now," Elizabeth pauses and pushes her index finger deep inside of Y/n. She gasps loudly feeling the intrusion of Elizabeth's finger against her walls.

"Well would you look at that? Your pussy is so inviting and wet for me," hse teases. Her pussy was indeed warm around her finger. "Let me slide in another," she says mostly to himself. With ease, Elizabeth's middle finger slides right inside of Y/n. She feels filled simply from Elizabeth's two fingers. Y/n feels something deep in the pit of her stomach that feels like butterflies bumping around inside of her.

"How's that feel baby?"

"So good Liz."

"I can tell by how much you're soaking my fingers."

Y/n can't believe how wet she is. She's dripping down Elizabeth's finger and down the curve of her ass. She's going to be embarrassed later by the wet spot on Liz's bed, but right now all Y/n cares about is the fingers inside of her.

Elizabeth lets Y/n stretch around her fingers before she starts to move them, quickening her pace as each moan that falls from Y/n's mouth encourages her. She arches her back off of the bed. The swelling in her stomach is sending vibrations throughout her whole entire body. Y/n feels the muscles all the way from her calves to her inner thighs tightening and releasing in contraction.

"Oh my god Liz...oh my god it feels so good!"

"Yea baby? Love my fingers in you?"

"Yes!"

She rakes her fingers through Elizabeth's dark hair. The tugs cause her to groan in arousal.

Elizabeth can't help but bend down and get a taste of Y/n's sweet pussy. All it takes is one lick to her clit and Liz is satisfied and Y/n is in heaven. Elizabeth didn't expect Y/n's body to react in the way it did when she did that, but her hips jut up into the air, her pussy clenches around her fingers, and her hands tug at her hair even harder.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!"

"That's it baby. **Cum for me right now**. God I love you so much, I love this pussy," Elizabeth spews her thoughts of lust in between her long licks to Y/n's clit.

Y/n lets out a strangled cry as her first orgasm explodes insides of her and shimmers into dust that covers her entire body. She shivers as if she's out in the freezing cold.

"Liz...Liz..."

Her voice is so faint that it barely reaches Elizabeth's ears. She watches the pleasure overcome Y/n with a sense of awe.

"That's it baby, cum for me. Show me how good I make you feel."

Y/n cums hard around her fingers for what feels like forever until she can't take it any longer and her body becomes overwhelmingly tired. She can feel herself sinking into Elizabeth's bed as her body becomes heavy again.

Elizabeth peppers kisses on Y/n's inner thigh, occasionally licking the sensitive skin which makes Y/n flinch from sensitivity. Elizabeth has a smug look all over her face as she continues to lick Y/n's inner thighs and her folds despite her weak attempts to push Liz away. She avoids Y/n's clit, not wanting her to get too overstimulated.

Y/n grabs the collar of Elizabeth's shirt and tugs on it.

"Liz please just hold me."

Elizabeth can't say no to Y/n, especially not when her voice is as soft and delicate as it is in the moment. She spares Y/n any teasing and get up from between her legs. Her arms instantly open, waiting to feel Elizabeth against her bare skin. Elizabeth pulls Y/n into her body and she's engulfed by her warmth.

Silence falls between the two as Elizabeth lets Y/n catch her breath and come back to her cognizant brain.

"You said you love me. Did you mean it?"

Liz's body goes flush and her face starts to turn red. She didn't realize that she said that; she must've said that in a fit of passion, but she really did mean it.

"Y/n, I'm sorr-"

"Liz it's okay," she reassures her with a giggle. "I love you too. I love how kind you are to me and everyone around you. You're so good to me and you're patient with me. You're so perfect. You also know how to make me feel good," she continues after taking a pause that sort of scares Liz.

Elizabeth smiles, even though Y/n can't see it, she's smiling wide right at her. She's smiling more-so out of being happy that Y/n is happy. Elizabeth doesn't need to say anything more or anything less.


	7. "Choke me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: For choking and light BDSM/dom play. It's really not that extreme.

Y/n has an idea.

She's had this idea kicking in her head for quite some time. The desire grows stronger every time she sees her cute, little girlfriend squirming and cumming under her touch. Ariana's body jerks involuntarily every time Y/n brings her to heaven that sometimes it makes Y/n want to hold her in place so she can see her face contorting in pleasure as she cums.

"Baby," Ariana wines bringing Y/n out of her dirty fantasy.

Ariana's arms wrap around Y/n's waist and she places her face between her cheek and shoulder blade. Her warm breath makes Y/n shiver.

"I wanna play," Ariana says innocently into Y/n's neck.

"Aww, my bunny wants to get fucked huh?" Y/n's smile widens knowing that Ariana has probably been dripping for the last, but was too shy to say anything until now. Ariana just lets out a soft 'mhm' before planting a kiss on Y/n's neck.

"Go to the room, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Ariana is quick to scurry off, leaving Y/n alone again.

Tonight's the night, Y/n knows she won't be able to resist any longer. She definitely won't be able to resist when she sees Ariana arch her back into the air and throw her head back in a way that stretches the smooth skin on her delicate neck. She imagines herself squeezing the flesh, causing a new reaction from Ariana and her body. As she cums, she wants to squeeze even harder. Her curiosity led her to searching how to safely choke your partner which fueled her fire and had her daydreaming of it for weeks. She knows Ariana is going to love it. Such a kinky girl she has a girlfriend. Y/n hasn't added any strict rules to this dom thing, so she can guarantee that Ariana is running her fingers through her folds and circling her clit to alleviate some of the pressure she feels in her stomach while she waits for Y/n. Y/n has no clue why _she's_ waiting or why she has Ariana waiting when she's eager to get her tongue on her baby's pussy.

Her imagination can never make up for when she sees the real thing: Ariana half-naked and yearning for her touch on their bed. Y/n smirks and pulls her t-shirt over her head as she approaches the bed.

"What did I say about depriving me of seeing you waiting for me with nothing on?" Y/n turns her stern tone on signaling that their playtime is starting.

Ariana's eyes break contact with Y/n's as she utters, "I'm sorry."

Y/n watches Ariana unhook her bra; the lacy material falls on the bed without much thought. As her hands reach for her panties, Y/n's voice stops her.

"Uh-uh. I'm going to take these panties off of you."

Y/n comes closer. A cloud of arousal looms over Ariana. From this angle, Y/n looks so tall and domineering standing over her. It makes her feel absolutely small, but also makes her ache.

She isn't prepared for Y/n grabbing onto her hips and pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. A gasp barely escapes her lips because Y/n's mouth is on her in seconds. They kiss feverishly for what feels like hours. Their tongues bump together as the passion swells between them.

"Y/n...please," Ariana whimpers breathlessly between their kisses.

Y/n pulls away before resting her forehead on Ariana's.

"Next time, you're going to listen like a good girl and be naked for me. Okay?" Y/n's tone is calm and her voice is almost a whisper, but god does it still sound like a threat to Ariana. She nods her head promptly.

Y/n moves away from her and gets on her knees in front of her girlfriend. She pries her legs apart; the only thing separating her from what she wants is thin, white, and cotton. If it wasn't obvious from how hard Ariana kissed her back that she desperately wanted her, then her panties showed it. The dark patch from her wetness was hard to ignore. Y/n presses her index finger against her panties. A deep sign comes from Ariana. The light pressure feels so good already. Y/n pulls her panties off, slowly revealing her bare cunt. She's a dripping mess. She parts her legs wider causing her folds to separate with her. Y/n is damn near salivating at the sight in front of her.

"You're so wet for me. You've been waiting for my touch huh?"

Ariana utters a 'yes' before covering her mouth to suppress the gasp caused by Y/n running her tongue along the slickness of her folds. She tastes so good against Y/n's tongue. She laps her cunt, and each time her tongue brushes against Ariana's clit, it causes the brunette to let out a high-pitched squeal.

Y/n loves to lick her out. She loves to see Ariana squirm and praise her for making her feel so good. That's why she isn't sure about the whole dom thing sometimes, Ariana is her weakness. She goes back and forth between her is pure sexual desires and the desire that's created by their strong connection. Ariana absolutely trusts her and Y/n worries that one wrong move will change everything. However, the way she moves for her and the words that leave Ariana's mouth unfiltered make Y/n feel better. Her desires are shared between the two of them.

"Oh my god Y/n please!"

Ariana's fingers nails rake through Y/n's soft hair. She closes her eyes as she sticks her tongue out and moves her head from side to side. The noises her tongue makes against Ariana's wetness is absurd, but it sounds like sweet music to both of their ears.

"Your tongue feels so good on me baby. I want to feel you forever," Ariana starts to grind against her working tongue as the words of pleasure fall from her lips. She's always so vocal about what she wants and it turns Y/n on. Y/n's hips move absentmindedly as she thinks about fucking into her sweet cunt.

Y/n middle finger finds its way to her opening before pushing in. She ignores the way her knuckles bump into her own chin and focuses solely on Ariana's pleasure. Another finger is added and Y/n is feeling breathless.

Ariana's hips jut upward as Y/n starts to fuck her with her fingers faster. She brushes over her sweet spot in a continuous motion. Her pussy clenches around Y/n's fingers which causes her to groan against her pussy. She throws her head back in ecstasy. Y/n looks up at her and god she sees it: the flushed skin on her neck. It makes her move without thinking and now she's pulling her mouth away from her pussy to hover over her.

"Y/n?" Her name comes out of Ariana's mouth more like a whine than a question. Her body arches upwards towards Y/n as if it was trying to connect with her. To her surprise, Y/n presses her hand against Ariana's chest and gently pushes her back into the bed again. She looks down at Ariana's pussy, watching her fingers slide in with a devious look on her face. A shiver rolls down her spine as Y/n's demeanor has seem to shift. Y/n starts to finger her pussy again, paying close attention to the most sensitive spot to get her going again. Ariana has no time for confusion when she's finger fucking the shit out of her.

"Such a pretty little girl...love the way you react for me," she says, mostly to herself, unable to contain the hunger that rattles in her mind constantly about Ariana and what she could do to her.

"So pliable for me...I love you honey."

Ariana wants to say I love you back, but words fail her and everything sounds like gibberish the moment it leaves her mouth.

Inch by inch, Y/n moves her hand on her chest closer to her neck. Y/n starts to think about how delicate it is. She usually litters it with kisses and marks it with bites that she has to cover up with expensive foundation.

As Y/n's hand gets closer to her destination, Ariana starts to catch onto what she's doing. She can see that crazed look in Y/n's eye that only appears when she's doing something she really fantasized about for a long time. At the moment it feels exhilarating and she can't help but cry out.

"**Choke me** Y/n. Fucking **choke me**!"

Both of them start feeling an overwhelming sensation the moment those words leave her mouth. For Ariana its physical and for Y/n it's mental.

Y/n's hands wrap her neck (she remembers the correct spot to place her hands) and she gives her neck a squeeze. Y/n's holding back. She's feeling a little hesitant to really let go; Ariana though can't help but to feel all of her emotions.

"Harder Y/n! Harder!"

Maybe she means she should fuck her harder or she should squeeze harder. Either way Y/n does both. The smallest bubble inside of Ariana is filled with fear and pleasure. Y/n would never hurt her. Her heart is too soft for her no matter how rough they get in bed.

"Y/n," Ariana's voice is weaker from Y/n's hand wrapped around her. She tightens her grip every second she feels like Ariana is barreling towards her orgasm.

It feels like little synapses exploding inside of her. This was a new sensation she didn't want to stop feeling. Y/n's fingers stretch her out as they fuck deeper and deeper into her. Ariana cries out Y/n's name the best she can. Her face screws up in pleasure. She's unable to move her body involuntarily due to her hand keeping her down. Y/n stares at her face, trying to catch her eyes. Y/n stares deeply into her eyes and it almost feels like she's like right through her. Her climax slices through her like an axe and she finally meets Y/n's eyes. "That's it. That's it," the encouraging whisper that is Y/n's voice is met with a loud groan. She grinds her hand against Y/n's palm and in the process her clit brushes roughly against it. Her hips spasm and it feels like a second orgasm rocking through her. Ariana is feeling light headed from both cumming and the hand that's still tight around her next. Y/n's grip on her just heightens her orgasm.

Ariana's body starts to relax against the bed. She inhales deeply when Y/n moves her hand away from her neck. She lets the air out in one exuberant exhale. She has a dumb smile on her face and she's feeling like a giggly drunk.

"Oh my god Y/n," she runs her fingers through her hair and closes her eyes. "That was amazing. Come here." Exhaustion is starting to take over her.

Y/n falls against the bed next to her and wraps one arm around her and pulls her close to her body.

"You liked that?" Ariana asks half-confidently and with genuine concern. "I loved it." She smiles at her answer and kisses her cheek. "Good."

Y/n's two fingers are covered in Ariana's cum. She brings them up to her mouth, looking Ariana in the eye as she sucks her off of her which makes Ariana blush deeply. Y/n pops them out and then pushes them past Ariana's own pink lips. She gives Y/n the same treatment: looking her in the eye while she sucks on her fingers. Except she bobs her head up and down and moans around them. She can barely taste herself on them since Y/n sucked on them first, but she can still taste both the mix of her own arousal and Y/n's spit. She pops them out.

"I'm too tired to try to turn you on again. Sorry baby."

Y/n chuckles at her.

"It's okay baby. I don't think it's the last time we're going to do this."


	8. So, so close

"Baby...please..."

"No. You were awful tonight; acting like such a brat. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of my head between your legs and I'm still debating on if I should allow you to cum tonight or not."

She squirms under her gaze is agonizing lust. Her not touching her was tortuous. She disregards her pleas and just watches her pretty, little girlfriend's body, so ready for her touch. She can see how wet she is by her soaked panties. She's fully aware that she's dripping and she's tempted to abandon their game and get of taste her sweetness. However, she has never skipped a deserving punishment simply because she looked too good, and she doesn't plan on starting now.

She reaches over and grabs the vibrator off of the nightstand near the bed. She spits on it to get it wet for her to take.

"Take those panties off honey."

She quickly obeys and then slides them off. Once she's bare she closes her legs again, feeling a ting of embarrassment. This annoys her, but she chooses to ignore it.

She slides the pink, thick toy into her baby's pussy with ease. It's not as big as some of her other toys, but it's enough to stretch her so good. She pushes in slowly causing her to let a sigh out. She quickly begins to move it in and out of her, and even twisting inside of her.

"Oh yea," her moan was inaudible to her girlfriend.

Her body writhes with each thrust inside of her. It was supposed to be a punishment, but she was making her body feel so good. She felt completely warm inside.

The dominant woman grabs her breast through the thing material of her silk nightie. She can feel her hard nipple against the palm of her hand. She grabs a hold of her wrist and grips tightly. She pulls her eyes away from watching the toy slide in and out of her and over to her lover's face and she's staring back at her so intensely. Pleasure swims in her eyes as she speeds up.

She pries her legs open and she can see just how wet her cute little sub is. The pink toy glistens in the light. It continues to push past her lips and hits all her spots. Her legs twitch with each sharp thrust.

She moves her hand between her legs and towards her clit, but her hand receives a harsh slap. She gasps and quickly pulls her hand away.

"Ah-ah. No touching!"

She thinks this misstep is going to make her stop, but luckily she doesn't let up on her pussy.

"Please! I just want to cum!"

She leans over and smiles mischievously at her.

"You wanna cum?" she asks teasingly.

"Yes! Please please please make me cum!" She draws out.

Her hand wraps around her throat. She squeezes, then releases, squeezes harder, and then release.

Only small whimpers escape from past her lips.

She naïvely believes her girlfriend is going to let cum because she's dangerously close to the edge, and she's still going. But, she knows what that look in her eye's means.

She pulls out.

A loud whine in protest erupts from her.

"Baby-"

"Cute names isn't going to work this time. I told you, this was a punishment."


	9. Dead of Night

"It's 2am, you couldn't have called earlier!?"

"You know how these parties are baby. I can never slip away when it's 11pm and everyone is just starting to get their buzz. You alone?"

She roles her eyes at the disregard for her sleep. However, she's too damn excited to stop whats going on.

"You're not here, so you know the question to that."

"Good baby. I want you to touch yourself for me like you did the other night."

Through the phone she can hear her moving, probably starting to take her clothes off.

"This time I want you to explain everything to me."

She sort of scoffs, "So needy with the demands."

"When you touch yourself what do you think of?" She says changing the subject.

"You. All the times we had sex in risky places or if we did something new. When I think about that time you ate me out on the beach, I get so wet - I'm unbutton my pajama top now."

"I remember that day. That couple that was not too far from us kept looking over at us while I ate your sweet little pussy. You were so embarrassed," she laughs remember how she avoided eye contact with everyone that day. "Which bra are you wearing?"

"The one you like."

"I like them all."

"Exactly."

There is a quick pauses as she unhooks her bra and pushes the straps off her shoulders, and the bra comes completely off.

"My tits are out now. My nipples are so fucking hard. It's like they're begging for you to suck on them. Oh god I love feeling your hot tongue against them," she throws her head back when she squeezes the taut bud.

"I have my fingers against my panties now. I didn't sleep with shorts on tonight, I guess I just knew you were going to call. I'm completely soaked baby. I can feel how wet I am through my panties. They're the sheer ones you bought me; that you like to see me walk around in."

"I wish I was there with you. I fucking wish I was with you right now."

"You can always come home," her voice dripped seduction, knowing that it was going to work easily on her.

"I'll play with my pussy while I wait for you to come home and take care of me. I'm taking my panties off now...I need to be filled."

Her fingers spread her pussy lips. She strokes the outer lips as a way to tease herself.

"My clit is so sensitive," she moans out. She presses one finger against her clit and rubs it in small circles. She moans into the phone, down the line.

"One finger is not enough, I need to add another for more pressure. Fuck it feels so good - rubbing my clit for you to get off on. I do this all for you even when you're being stubbornly selfish. I get off getting off for you," she lets out passionately.

Her fingers work her clit, rubbing faster and faster. Her moans sound like a sweet song to her lover who is getting hot herself on the line.

She gets lost in herself and the feeling, almost forgetting that she's still on the phone. She's panting and moaning too much to form coherent sentences, but she tries for her lover.

"It feels so good baby...oh god! I cant..I can't even describe how amazing it feels!"

"Cum for me angel. I want to hear you cum for me!"

A loud moan can be heard through the phone. She's seeing spots in her vision as she cums hard. I chest heaves and her hips buck upwards. It takes a while for her body to calm down. It feel so good and lasted for a good while.

"Baby,"

Her voice brings her back down to reality.

"That was so damn hot."


	10. “I seen it on twitter”

"Are you kidding me? What the hell is wrong with you!? I'm not sitting on that!"

Her hands wildly gesture to the contraption in the middle of their bedroom. It was a chair, looked pretty normal from a quick glance until she got a better look of it and noticed the restraints on the front legs, and what shocked her the most, a hitachi vibrator head stick out of the top.

Her instant reaction was to scream her girlfriend's name and call her into the room. She didn't hesitate to rapidly question her once she got into the room.

"What would even possess you to get something like this? Where the hell do you even buy one of these?"

"First of all, stop yelling at me. Second, I seen it on twitter, and lastly, they sell them on Etsy where the have all types of weird DIY shit."

She continues to frown at her girlfriend.

"You can't just bring some shit like that in our house and expect me to be all cheerful about it!"

"Ok, first of all, calm down. Second, remember that little _thing_ I did last week for you that I didn't want to do, but still did it regardless because I love you."

"Yes, but-"

"And, remember how you said next time you'd repay me somehow? Well guess what baby, this is your chance to repay me."

A sigh of defeat is heard as a metaphorical white flag is waved.

-

The low hum wasn't enough to distract her inner dialogue of chastising herself of giving into her girlfriend's begging. It's probably been an hour and she was really sitting on this stupid chair with a buzzing on her clit, and her legs restrained with hands restraints to match.

The low hum on her clit was annoying, but what made it worse was the taunting.

"See, you like it. I don't know why you protested against this earlier. I can even see your hips are still rocking against it."

She looks up at her girlfriend through dark eyes as she continues to take the onslaught of teasing. It's been like this the whole time; her girlfriend not letting up and talking to her. The calm demeanor of her voice almost made her want to break out of the restraints and put her girlfriend in the chair and see how she would enjoy the over-stimulation.

"How are you going to react when it's on its highest setting again, I wonder. You can't do much to stop me since you're a little tied up now."

She jerks against the restraints, but they're on pretty good. Her girlfriend smirks up at her. She reaches her hand under the chair and turn the setting up a little higher.

A loud gasp rolls past her lips at the quicker pulse. She throws her head down and they make eye contact for a second before her girlfriend stands up.

"Oh god," she whispers under her breath a few times.

"Are you going to cum for me again already?"

She felt her mind breaking. She lost count of how many times she had came. All she can remember is how her body reacted each time and how she trashed against her restraints. She'll have to wear long sleeves tomorrow so no one will see the forming bruises and indentations on her wrist.

Her stomach wrenches and burns at the intensity getting much, much higher. It doesn't seem like her girlfriend is going to be stopping any time soon. She relaxes her body, almost going limp, and just takes it. Takes it all in until pleasure is swimming in her head again. Her throat burns from damn near screaming from her second or third orgasm that occurred earlier in their little session. Now all she can do is let out pathetic gasps, whimpers, and soft moans.

She doesn't even feel her girlfriend turn the setting up to the highest possible setting because she's already so numb. So numb that her mind completely blacks out the minute her final orgasm of the night hits her. Her body reacts involuntarily. Her girlfriend stares in a mix of awe and shock. She was really coming so hard, and neither of them knew she had this in her. She was already wet and sloppy between her legs, but now she was flowing. She lets out one last strained cry.

If only her girlfriend noticed the legs of the chair going higher and higher in the air while she rocked because before they could react, she's falling backwards with the chair. If that didn't bring down out her high then nothing on Earth could do that.

"What the hell!?"

Her girlfriend's initially lets out a laugh she couldn't contain; but, the curses coming from her lover's mouth makes her spring into action. She kneels beside her and starts to undo the restraints.

"I'm convinced...you're trying to kill me...we're never doing this again."


	11. By the sea

_"You want me to eat you out under the sun?"_

The smile on her face read: of course. She spreads her legs as an invitation. She gets down on her knees on front of the lounge chair her lover resides on. Her legs are one of her favorite things about her; they absorbed the sun so beautifully and her skin has gotten a little bit darker since the first day of their vacation. Her skin still has some visible residue of the white sunscreen. Her hands travel up her legs until they reach her thighs. She gives them a squeeze, drawing out a small noise from her.

She was glistening and she was was so grateful her lover decided to lounge naked. Her hands grab onto her hips and she moves up onto her lounge chair. She places a kiss on her thigh.

"Baby..." her voice trails off in a soft moan.

Her tongue moves along her inner thigh while her lover's leg unconsciously spreads a little bit wider for her. She kisses the tender flesh of her inner thigh and she can feel the muscles beneath her skin tightening.

The fingers of her left hand leave an indent in her skin. She moves her other hand to hover over her pussy. She presses her fingers into her clit and moves them gently from side to side. The woman under touch lets out another soft moan for her. A devious smirk spreads across the top's face.

"This pussy is so fat." The flat of her hand delivers a rough blow to her pussy lips, making her lover yelp.

"Don't say that!"

She cowers in embarrassment and attempts to hide her face with her hand, but a hand grabs her wrist and pulls her arm back down.

"All the vulgar things you've do and say, and you still get so shy when I ever say something like that," she laughs at the reaction she just received.

She doesn't have time to respond before she brings her attention back to her clit. She glides two fingers along the folds before scissoring them apart. Her face disappears between those beautiful legs and her hot mouth hovers over the pussy she loves so much. When her tongue finally lays flat against her pussy, her heart stop. She gives her a long lick before catching her clit in her mouth and sucking on it with delight. Fingers run through her thick hair.

She places her hand underneath her bum to lift her further into her mouth. She's such a treat for her. Soft moans and cries of her name greet her ears. She uses the tip of her tongue to play with and add more pressure to her clit.

Fingers prod at her slit and then she feels two of them slide into her. Her love continues to massage her clit moving her tongue up and down. The way her tongue swirls against her clit makes her head spin. Her hips begin to move against the mouth on her clit. It was futile to even control her, so neither tried. Her hips were bucking on their own as pleasure consumes her wholly. It's one thing to get your pussy ate by someone you love, but another thing is to be on vacation getting your pussy ate on the beach by someone you love.

Her hands trail up her body, rubbing her sides and finding their way up to her breast. She tweaks her sensitive nipples in a way that draws out a loud moan.

"Oh god baby...don't stop please don't stop!"

She wouldn't stop for hours if she had it her way. She was going to make her lover cum on her tongues and fingers as many times as she could before they could get caught by anyone else.


	12. Patreon!

[Click here to become a patron!](https://www.patreon.com/honeysmut)

Hi everyone! I’ve thought really hard about doing this for a while now. I don’t want anyone to think I’m going to start putting all of my content behind a paywall or even just post only my “good” stories behind a paywall. I also thought about if I’d be able to keep up with it. However, due to COVID my plans changed drastically. This Summer I was going to have to take another hiatus due to a job opportunity that is now cancelled. Even my fall semester of college has been shortened. Basically all of these changes have given me way more time and I’m able to dedicate myself to this blog and patreon.

  * **This doesn’t mean I won’t be posting free stories on here anymore! **While the patreon will get exclusive stories, I will still post on here regularly. I will continue to give them both my equal attention
  * **I will not put any requested work on patreon**. Any request I get via the inbox will NOT be a patreon exclusive. All patreon exclusive stories will be what I chose to write. The content on the blog won’t completely be made up of request of course, but it would not be fair to put requested work behind a paywall. This also includes stories from the prompt series. None of those will be patreon exclusives!
  * **This is completely optional. **All support is appreciated and no one is obligated to subscribe at all!

> Tier 1 - $3 a month  
Early Releases (a day before the blog/wattpad/AO3 get it)  
Exclusive Stories

**Preview for the first story available for Tier 1 & 2 (5K words)**

  


> Tier 2 - $5 a month  
Early releases (a day before the blog/wattpad/AO3 get it)   
Exclusive stories  
Sneak peaks  
Exclusive series/books

**Preview of the one part of a series available for Tier 2 only (3K words)**

  


If you have any questions, feel free to just ask!

##  [Click here to become a patron!](https://www.patreon.com/honeysmut)


	13. Up on the Hills, Up in Heaven

The clank of the jars in the wooden box that holds Y/n’s art supplies have not stopped the entire way up the hill. She had explained to Lily, like she always does, that it was imperative that they get out on this day, to this hill, and at this exact time. Lily was annoyed, but didn't question Y/n. She never questions her because the outcome of her ideas, no matter how crazy they sound, always end up being sweet. However, if she had known it was such a climb up this steep hill, she'd probably would have given Y/n a mouthful before they even left the house which is why Y/n probably said nothing to her about it.

Y/n tried to make the trek better by distracting Lily. She explained to her how she took a more traditional approach to painting: she buys the oil and the pigments separately. Some oil spills from her jars as they walk. Lily holds her canvas while Y/n holds the easel in her other hand. She had spent time working in their backyard to make her own wooden tray and easel with her own two hands. It was tough, but she felt accomplished. She’d work in the sun with the sunlight bouncing off the sweat on her skin thus making her shine under the rays. Every time Lily looked out there to see Y/n working, she believed they were in a different universe where only the two of them existed. She'd watch Y/n as the sunlight would stroke her similar to the ones on her canvas. It felt voyeuristic sometimes. Y/n often sense her presence, turn around, and give her a smile. And, after that she'd either do two things: join Lily in the house or go back to her work.

"Right here is perfect."

Y/n sets the easel down and that gives Lily time to look around while she sets up. The view is absolutely beautiful and the breeze feels like it's going to sweep her up. She can see for miles and miles in every direction.

"Y/n, how long are we going to be out here?"

"I’m not too sure, so make yourself comfortable."

She didn't bring much with her besides her camera and a blanket for her to sit on and eventually for Y/n to sit on when she wants to take a break. They weren't far from home, but when she asked Lily to leave her phone at home, she was a little reluctant. However, she obliged to make Y/n happy.

"It's wonderful out here. I've only been out here alone, but I needed you to see this."

Y/n’s words make this feel like a 'I-only-bring-people-I-love-out-here' moment. Lily quells her feelings before a big smile could form on her face. It's hard for her to show it, but Y/n makes her incredibly happy, and she knows this because she's still around him so willingly. It's not that Lily doesn't like to show her emotions, it's just that what she feels is so overwhelming that she doesn't know how to articulate it without spilling over.

"Nothing is better than painting something so beautiful that is in front of you, when everything is real and tangible. It's even more satisfying than painting the most complex mythological scene. You'll understand when I'm done with this one." Y/n’s canvas is blank, so who knows how long it will be before she sees the finished product.

Y/n’s way of talking to her and explaining things makes Lily excited, like she has the answers and knows the secrets to things Lily never knew existed. Her world is very open, wide and vast and Y/n doesn't keep it from her. Y/n doesn't know how to not keep it from her. It's like God would swoop down and smack her over the head if she didn't share her passions with Lily. Lily’s autonomy feels like it's slipping with each word she says to her each day. As long as she's a willing participant in giving herself over to Y/n, she can't bring herself to care about where the hell they're heading as two people in this relationship. What she fails to see is that Y/n feels the same, like a part of her is being bent in a strange way to be able to accommodate their metaphorical joining.

Watching Y/n while they're at home doing simple tasks is the most intimate thing to her, but this rivals it. The concentration on Y/n’s face, the way she moves over to dip her brush into the mixed paint, and the pigment stains on her fingers. All of it feels like she's a fly on the wall in Y/n’s most private moment.

Lily quickly loads a pre-rolled and cut film into her camera and moves without trying to disturb her. Y/n can see Lily moving, but she ignores her for the sake of letting her believe that she's too lost in what she's doing to pay attention. The shutter echoes out when Lily presses down on the button. She rolls the film again, and another snap.

No camera, new or old, will be able to capture what her eyes are seeing right now. Y/n’s hair slightly disturbed from the small gusts of wind while she just stands there in her "painting outfit." Beautiful is the only way to describe her. Lily swears she can see a light orb around Y/n like she's an angel on Earth. She feels an ache deep in her heart as she realizes that she doesn't just love Y/n, but that she's in love with her. Lily can't stop looking at Y/n and obsessing over her and her features in her mind. 'I won' she thinks to herself as a small smile forms on her face.

Lily lazily lays against the blanket after she's gotten what she wants. It must have been an hour of them being out there when she opens her eyes again. Y/n looks over at her as she rouses awake. She stretches her body long and her bones crack.

Y/n’s not close to being done, but a little break would not hurt. Plus she wants to keep Lily company.

"Are you done?" Lily asks when Y/n joins her on the blanket.

"Not yet. Are you okay? Are you too warm?"

Y/n’s arm comes around her and she just simply nods her head to Y/n’s first question and says, "no baby, I'm just fine," in response to her second one. Y/n can't help but pull her close and take in her smell. Lily has been trying out different perfumes lately and everyday Y/n gets a new scent. Y/n’s face gets closer to her neck and Lily squirms feeling a ticklish sensation bubble up inside of her.

"Y/n."

Y/n doesn't respond. Instead she kisses Lily’s warm skin. No further explanation is needed. Nothing needs to be said for both of them to know where this is going.

Lily pulls her dress up and over her head.

"It's a white and it's Margiela, you're not going to fuck it up with grass stains."

Y/n laughs at Lily’s pointedness, but that just gives Y/n easier access to Lily’s body and she's not going to complain. Y/n gets in front of Lily, seeing how she's in white, mesh panties and a bra that doesn't leave much to the imagination. Her hands grab onto Lily’s waist, painting smearing against her skin and she flinches but she doesn't say a word, never says a word.

"Chouchou," Lily whispers. Y/n presses her lips to Lily’s earnestly. Y/n’s hands hook the band of her panties and pull them down. Lily wiggles her legs to help Y/n get them off. She spreads Lily’s legs and looks up at her waiting patiently for Y/n’s touch. She's unbelievably pliant for Y/n and if anyone else were to see her like this they'd be shocked. However, they would completely understand if they could be in her body when Y/n’s tongue lays flat against her core. Lily doesn't attempt to hold back any sounds that threaten to escape from her. They’re out here alone, and the likelihood of anyone stumbling across them out here is very slim. Y/n holds onto Lily like she never wants to let go as she continues to work her tongue against Lily’s sex. She wants to take her over the edge. It feels absolutely incredible. Y/n never makes her feel bad for letting go so quickly and cumming within a minute or two of her having her way with her. Y/n wants to give Lily many orgasms every time they fuck because she deserves it, so one happening so soon never bothers her.

Two fingers are quickly inside of her.

"That's it angel, you're so warm. It feels good doesn't it?"

"Oh please make me cum!"

Y/n puts her mouth back on Lily’s cunt. She hums as she savors the taste. Lily’s reactions make Y/n feel emboldened; she's crying out for Y/n into winds no one will be able to hear. Y/n’s eyes pour into her’s and she can't bring herself to look away. Lily’s eyes are pleading and Y/n’s are responsive. They're communicating with each other without having to make any verbal statements. Lily’s moans are enough for her to understand just how much her actions mean to the blonde. Lily’s hips take a language of their own as they buck from pleasure. She can't control how her body reacts and it scares her sometimes, but she's willing to be vulnerable in these moments because Y/n always makes her feel safe.

Lily cums into Y/n’s mouth from the way her tongue gives all it's attention to her clit. She cries out with immense pleasure when the tension final snaps. She grabs the back of Y/n’s head and absentmindedly pushes her head into her as if Y/n could engulf her anymore than she already has. Y/n continues to lick and suck until Lily is pushing her away from the overwhelming feeling that starts to override the pleasure.

"Oh my god, so good," she whimpers out. Y/n’s face is now slick with Lily’s mess and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Y/n moves from between her legs and he's by her side again. She nuzzles into Y/n and her warmth. LIly kisses her neck feverishly, signaling that she wants her just as much as Y/n wanted and continues to want her.

"Please chouchou let me touch you."

Y/n doesn't respond, just stays silent as her hands grope Lily’s breast.

"I want you inside of me," Y/n says quietly.

"You want me to get you off too honey?" Lily’s tone turns into desperation and into a taunt. All Y/n can do is nod desperately.

Lily doesn't waste her time fumbling to get Y/n’s pants off. She simply unbuttons the top button and brings the zipper down a little to give her enough room to snake her hand in Y/n’s pants and have access to her sex.

"You always make me feel so good chouchou," she says quickly. “I want to return the favor.”

Lily applies pressure to her clit with the tip of her fingers then she's pushing into Y/n with two fingers. The paint still on Y/n’s hand smudges on Lily’s breast, smearing into new colors. It feels so good to be with Lily and to feel her in this way. She's warm and tight around Lily’s fingers and her walls grip around her. Y/n is better than the view for Lily. Y/n quickly loses herself to the lust and swirling breeze around her. "That's it baby," Lily’s voice is strangled. She feels Y/n coming close to that pleasurable edge. The way her fingers poke and prod deeply inside of Y/n brings her closer to the insurmountable pleasure she can’t wait to feel and only feels with Lily.

"Cum for me sweetheart. I came for you and now it's your turn to do the same for me," Lily’s voice is a desperate plea.

Maybe she's just obedient or it feels too good to last any longer because Y/n is cumming around the fingers inside of her after a few seconds pass. She lets out one loud sob that surrounds Lily’s name as it falls out of her mouth. Y/n doesn't pay attention to what's happening around them nor does she notice the withdrawing of Lily’s fingers inside of her. Her mind is too focused on her being and closeness to Lily. She feels warm, literally and symbolically. She can feel them melting into one.


	14. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Zendaya x Reader fic for my blog, but it's probably the most fluffy thing I've written in a while. Enjoy!

Zendaya is really sweet. Like really fucking sweet. Y/n is sort of shocked by her behavior. Not to say she's an awful person or anything, oh god no not Zendaya, but it was pretty early on in their relationship and she's done a lot for Y/n so far. Many sweet dates are accompanied by a lavish gift that Y/n urges her to slow down on her spending for her. Zendaya is persistent though, proclaiming that she wants to "treat her the way she should be treated."

As Y/n watches her prepare dinner for a nice night in, she wonders why Zendaya likes her so much. She was living her best single life before they started dating. She's also very beautiful and Y/n had heard about some of the people who she's been seen with before. Y/n isn't particularly insecure, but she wonders how she looks to others when she's on Zendaya's arm. Zendaya is just so...gorgeous. She looks cute when she's cooking, the concentration on her face as she tries to measure accurately and the way she looks back and forth between the food and the recipe book. Y/n's heart warms up watching her. It may be too soon to tell, but she thinks so much of this woman and not one thing is negative. She probably looks like a love sick school child admiring Zendaya.

"Are you drooling over me or the food?"

Zendaya's voice snaps Y/n out of her daze. She smiles brightly before getting up from her seat and walking over to the stove where she's at. Her eyes oogle at the food.

"Oh my god Z, this looks so good. I didn't know you could cook like this!"

"Well I'll just add chef to my resume."

Y/n playful slaps her shoulder as she laughs.

"I'm going to go back to the living room. Don't burn the food," she teases before exiting the kitchen. Zendaya smirks at her as she leaves. Her eyes land on Y/n's ass as it sways when she walks. She leaves Zendaya flustered that's for damn sure,

Y/n flips through Zendaya's records absentmindedly. She owns a lot more than Y/n expected. Her eyes gloss over a vinyl sleeve she recognizes and she pulls it out. There was already a record on the turntable that had been played. Y/n smirks to herself at the thought of Zendaya swaying in the living room by herself to the music.

She puts on something fun, something upbeat.

From the kitchen, Zendaya can hear the song fill up her ears. She hasn't heard this song in years, but she instantly recognizes it. The food is almost done so she turns the stove top off. She ventures into the living room and sees Y/n dancing like she's out at a bar.

Zendaya leans against the archway to the living room, just watching Y/n move freeky. A smile creeps on her face.

Y/n notices her and slows down her dancing. She smiles back at Zendaya before extending her hand.

"Join me baby."

Her offer is too enticing to pass up and in seconds, they're dancing together. Y/n is singing along to the music and Zendaya joins her. It takes Y/n a moment to realize how close they are and it burns her up inside. The song starts to die out, but Zendaya is still singing proudly along. Y/n looks at her and how she looks like she's in heaven. Zendaya is so beautiful.

The upbeat tempo is traded in for a slower, sweeter pace; it was a love ballad. The two end up slow dancing together. Zendaya gazes in Y/n's eyes. The notes of the music surround them and they succumb to the feeling.

"Why do you like me Z?"

Zendaya's brows furrow at the question, not fully understanding what Y/n is getting at.

"What do you mean Y/n?"

"I mean...you're very beautiful. I actually think you're the most gorgeous man. You could be dating anyone you, but -"

"But, I chose you?"

Y/n nods her head at her interjection. Zendaya sighs, but pulls Y/n closer to her.

"Wish you could see what I see, through my eyes, because I feel the same about you. You make me blush like a schoolgirl," Zendaya jokes, which pulls up Y/n's mood. "And, besides your outer beauty, you're an amazing person. I could list off every positive adjective that exists in the world about you, but my favorite thing about you is how gentle and kind you are."

If her hands were free, Y/n would be covering the sheepish look on her face.

"Aww, Zendaya you're too sweet."

"I'm serious though. You may not see what I see yet, but you're an amazing woman. I'm the one who is lucky to be with you,"

Zendaya's words are earnest and sincere, it almost makes Y/n emotional.

"Zendaya?"

"Yes baby?"

"I want to have sex tonight."

Zendaya's eyes widened at her words.

Y/n wishes this moment was a little more sexier than what it was. Maybe her in some lingerie, or after a night out on the town. But, right now feels so right.

The most they've done together was heavy makeout sessions and some light dry-humping.

Y/n was shy and sort of new to dating, unlike Zendaya. Zendaya knows this and has been very mindful of what she wants to do and what she doesn't.

"Yea honey? Want me to fuck you tonight? What about dinner?" Zendaya's voice has a lilt to it that gets Y/n excited. She's grateful that Zendaya didn't question her any further or make things awkward. Instead, Zendaya makes her feel wanted. Her hands run along Y/n's hips, bunching up her dress to inch it up higher and higher.

"Let's get you to the couch."

Zendaya guides her over and softly pushes Y/n which prompts her to sit down. Zendaya gets on her knees in front of Y/n, spreading her knees, and just admires her full-clothed body. Her hands glide against the tops of Y/n's thighs before she grabs the hem of Y/n's dress and pulls it up, revealing Y/n's red panties. Zendaya looks up at her with a smirk on her face.

"You know red is my favorite color, especially on you," lust clings to her every word. Y/n feels a burning in her chest, a mix of both embarrassment and desire. Her panties are completely soaked by now as evident by the dark red patch on them. Zendaya grabs the elastic band of her underwear and proceeds to pull them down. Y/n lifts up off the couch a little to make it easier for Zendaya to pull the panties off. Finally she gets them off and this is the moment the two of them have been waiting for.

Zendaya is met with her glistening pussy. She spreads Y/n wider and looks at her pussy with such intent, it almost embarrassed Y/n. Zendaya shoots her one last gaze before descending down between her legs. Y/n's breath hitches at how close she is. Zendaya grabs Y/n's hips and pulls her out closer to her.

All it takes is one lick and Y/n is in heaven. She can't hold back the unexpected moan that comes from her mouth. Zendaya smiled inwardly. Her tongue lays flat against Y/n's heat again. She presses it hard against her and wiggles it around.

Y/n's hand lands on the back of Zendaya's head and she gives a harsh tug at the roots of her hair when her lips wrap around her sensitive bud. Zendaya ignores the slight pain of Y/n tugging at her hair and continues to devour her pussy. She uses her tongue to rub against Y/n's most sensitive spots.

"Z...baby," is all she can get out and she sounds like an angel to her. Zendaya was growing wetter herself underneath her pants. She's so turned on that she just wants to get up and have Y/n's mouth on her, but she doesn't want to rush anything, at least not tonight.

Y/n's hips buck against the weight of Zendaya. She holds Y/n down forcefully to keep her still. Her hands coupled with the way she's tenderly eating her pussy is driving Y/n insane. She's trying to hold back in fear of looking too eager, but it's nearly impossible when Zendaya growls against her cunt and shoots her a lust-filled gaze. It's like her eyes are saying, "cum for me." And, that's exactly what she wants. Zendaya knows she's getting closer by the moans that fall non-stop from her mouth and the way her chest rises and falls rapidly.

"Baby I'm gonna cum."

Her voice is so low when she speaks and it cracks. Zendaya starts sucking on her clit again, this time more harshly. That sends Y/n over the edge and the pleasure cracks through her body like a whip. Zendaya laps at her sweetness while she comes down.

Zendaya can't stand it any longer. She sits up tall on her knees and unzips her pants. She undresses her bottom half in a quick fashion and Y/n's eyes widen.

"Zen-"

"I need you so bad baby. I want to feel your pussy on mine, I can't hold back anymore."

There was a desperate lust in Zendaya's voice that sort of surprised Y/n. She didn't think Zendaya would break like this so soon or that she even felt this strongly about her, but it was surely a welcomed feeling. Y/n wanted to feel her too, wanted to feel Zendaya's body slide against hers as they moved their hips together and brought each other to a shared pleasure. She spread her legs wider and Zendaya took that as her queue.

Zendaya straddles Y/n's wet cunt and their sexes met. There is a feeling of bliss that Zendaya can't explain in words. She can only show it in her actions as she moves her hips to grind her core against Y/n. Y/n desperately grabs at her hips to help Zendaya move against her just a little bit harder and just a little more wilder.

"Just like that baby. Your pussy feels so good against mine," Zendaya coos. There was an obvious dominant air around her that Y/n loved and was crumbling under. "Tastes so sweet and feels just as good."

Y/n throws her head back in ecstasy. Her cunt is already so sensitive from cumming, but Zendaya was relentless in her gyrations and Y/n had to deal with the overwhelming feeling her body felt and she got drunk off of it. Their cunts were so wet and made loud squelching noises as they moved against each other. Y/n didn't expect this night to escalate this far, but she needs more, feeling addicted to the feeling of her girlfriend on top of her and in charge.

"I'm going to cum pretty baby," Zendaya cries out. Y/n starts moving herself faster so Zendaya could get all of the pleasure she could out of this. Y/n watches her eyes shut tight and her lips tremble as her mouth falls open to let out a string of cries.

"Cum Z. I came for you and it's only fair you cum for me," Y/n says with feigned innocence. Zendaya lets Y/n's words guide her to the orgasm she's chasing.

Y/n feels a warm liquid against her cunt as Zendaya cums with a loud moan. She continued to move herself until her girlfriend was grabbing her to still her. "That's enough," Zendaya says with a purr. She falls against the couch, her and Y/n's pussies exposed to the cooler air in her living room.

"That was so good," Zendaya says with a stupid smile on her face. Y/n can't help but laugh at her reaction. "I'm not done with you though. You're the guest of honor so I'll let you chose. Do you want to ride my face and let my tongue make you cum again or do you want me to get one of my toys and make you cum another way." Zendaya's voice was suggestive and it was making Y/n's heart race.

"Maybe I can sit on your face tomorrow morning. I want you to fuck me," Y/n says before placing her bottom lip between her teeth. There was a coquettish look in her eye. How could Zendaya say no to a face like that?

She was quick to go grab the strap-on, not wanting to leave Y/n alone on that couch for too long. She thought about the ways she could take Y/n; she could lay on top of her, take her from behind, or lay her on her side. Lust surged through her as she thought about how hard she was going to fuck Y/n. There has been times when she's fucked past partners and came from just simply fucking them because all of sensations were overwhelmed. Tonight may be no different, but she wants Y/n to lick her up after she's done fucking into her.

"Baby, come back!" Y/n whines from the living room.

Zendaya joins her in the living room again. Y/n was waiting on the couch for her.

"On my lap baby."

Y/n hops up eagerly and straddles Zendaya when she sits on the couch. Y/n's cunt was nice and wet enough for Zendaya to just slide right in without any further preparation. Y/n tensed when she felt the rubbery head poking at her slit. Zendaya rubbed her back to assuage her and help her relax. The cock was a little thicker and longer than what Y/n is used to; she braced herself for its entrance into her tight canal.

"Oh my god," Y/n sighs as she's split open by the cock. She wraps her arms around Zendaya's neck and pulls their bodies closer together. Zendaya continued to push her hips upward so the cock was fully sheathed into Y/n's pussy. Her hand slipped down to Y/n's clit to make her continue to feel good while pausing the movement of her hips. Y/n's hips swirled, the cock stretching her out further as her walls hugged it. She was moaning breathlessly into Zendaya's ear. Zendaya took this opportunity to draw out of Y/n only to push back in seconds later, slowly. Y/n's nails dig into Zendaya's shoulder.

"How does it feel baby?"

"It feels so fucking good." Zendaya smirks up at her.

Y/n started to move in tandem with Zendaya's thrust. Her enthusiasm encouraged Zendaya to fuck her harder and faster. Y/n's walls gripped the cock inside of her; it rubbed against all of her sweet spots.

Zendaya would vary her pace in fucking Y/n. Sometimes she'd pull out, pause for a few seconds, and then roughly push back into Y/n. The surprise of what she was going to do next sent a jolt through Y/n and a bubble was starting to form in her belly.

"Are you going to cum for me honey?" Zendaya asks in a somewhat teasing voice. Y/n groaned when she felt Zendaya grip her hip tight to bring her down on the cock.

"I want to cum for you so bad," Y/n whines. Zendaya purred at her reaction with a "good girl."

Y/n was moving herself faster than Zendaya was moving in and out of her. She was chasing after her own orgasm and essentially fucking herself on the cock; she was taking all of what she wanted from Zendaya. "Be good and cum for me Y/n." Zendaya encouraged her to move her hips harder

Zendaya plunged back into her, making an obscene noise of Y/n's cunt squelching around the cock inside of her. Zendaya pressed her lips against Y/n's, their lust fueling them into kissing each other harshly.

Zendaya petted the back of Y/n's head until she was cumming with a loud cry of pleasure coming from deep within her chest. Zendaya could feel a liquid falling onto her thigh in small droplets. Next time, she thinks to herself, she's going to have to fuck Y/n on her back so she can get a better view.

Words were caught in Y/n's throat when she really hit her high. On the tip of her tongue was the three words "I love you" but it would be entirely way too soon. Maybe it was the warmth of the orgasm spreading through her body, but everything felt so right and she felt certain about Zendaya.

Those feelings were amplified when Zendaya cuddled Y/n and slowly slid out of her. Y/n groaned when her cunt was empty; she had gotten used to the stretch and the depths it reached inside of her within minutes that it felt foreign to be empty.

Suddenly Y/n felt a finger pressed against her clit. She gasped and looked down to see Zendaya rubbing circles into her already sensitive grip. She clutched Zendaya's shoulder and groaned from the overstimulation. Y/n's face felt like it was on fire and like she was about to burst into flames, but Zendaya didn't care, she was actually enjoying watching herself bring Y/n back to edge.

"So greedy," Zendaya teases. She places a sloppy kiss on Y/n's cheek. "Are you going to cum again for me so soon? I always wondered what that pussy could do and how much I could push it."

Y/n melts at the notion that Zendaya has previously thought about her sexually. She felt guilty when they went to the movies that one time and all Y/n could think about in the dark room was Zendaya and her making out in the back like a bunch of teenagers. She was glad they were in a dark theater because she pressed her thighs together harshly so she could relieve some of her sexual frustration, but it was not enough; and it would never compare to what they just did together.

"Oh my god baby. I can't — I can't."

Zendaya pulled her fingers away. She felt that it was too early in their relationship for her to make Y/n take what she's giving her and overwhelming her with another orgasm in quick succession.

"You wanna taste yourself?" Zendaya gestures to the strap-on that is gleaming with her juices. Y/n's face burns in slight embarrassment.

"Yea," she says sheepishly. She's never tasted herself before so she was a little nervous, but she felt assured with Zendaya.

Y/n got off of Zendaya and onto her knees on the floor in front of Zendaya. She hesitated and just gave it a few kitten licks at first. It was pretty big and if it was a lot to take in her pussy, then it'd be a lot to take in her mouth. But, with Zendaya's gaze on her she was determined to push herself just a little further. 

She shoves the cock in her mouth and gets a clear taste of herself. She bobs her head up and down and sucks her juices off it, making it a little more messier in the process with the mix of her own saliva and juices. Zendaya was getting wetter watching Y/n's mouth move up and down on the cock. It reminded her of the options she went over in her head before she fully fucked Y/n on the couch.

Y/n was quite enjoying the taste of herself and sucking on the cock. She was putting on her best show for Zendaya, and she was appreciative of it but she wanted Y/n's touch instead.

"Okay baby," Zendaya says, signaling that Y/n did more than enough.

Y/n pulls her mouth off of the cock, her spit making her lips shine. She was so adorable; Zendaya needs to see her between her legs.

"I want you to clean up the mess you've made." Zendaya starts to loosen the strap-on and eventually she has enough room to wiggle her way out of it. Her cunt was exposed to Y/n who took no time in placing herself between those long, tanned legs.

Y/n licked at her folds, licking up the slickness of Zendaya's juices. Her tongue also teased her slit. She avoided Zendaya's clit was a bit annoying but Zendaya wasn't going to complain about the job Y/n was doing. "That mouth is so good baby," Zendaya coos.

The more she licked, the more aroused Zendaya was becoming thus making even more of a mess for Y/n to lick up; but she wasn't complaining. Zendaya was more than satisfied with the job Y/n is doing, but Y/n herself was a little bit more insatiable. Zendaya ate her out and fucked her tonight, but Y/n didn't really get her chance to taste her or reciprocate the pleasure that Zendaya has given her tonight. This was something, but Y/n made a mental note about doing more for her in the future.

Zendaya nudged Y/n away when she felt that enough was enough. She was tired, and hungry but too tired to move. She spreads her arms wide prompting to Y/n to get herself off the floor and onto the couch with Zendaya. She falls into her embrace and the two of them cuddle each other.

"I hope this doesn't go to your head, but I have to tell you that that was probably the best sex I've had in a long long time." It was hard for Zendaya to not feel full of herself at Y/n's revelation but she made sure not to show it. And, she's not centered in any way, shape, or form, but this isn't the last time she's going to leave Y/n feeling dreamy and singing her praises.


	15. In the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe Tonkin x Reader

If light was pouring into the room and blinding her eyes this early in the morning, it must mean that Phoebe is up.

Y/n blindly reached over to feel for her in the spot that she’s always in only for it to be empty. It was slightly warm, meaning she probably got up a mere ten minutes ago and must be in the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee.

She groaned when she actually opened her eyes to an even brighter setting. The only thing to alleviate her annoyance was the light footsteps that belonged to Phoebe and her appearing in the walkway of their bedroom. She leaned against the doorframe with her hand wrapped around the handle of a mug.

“Well don’t you look adorable.”

Her accent was like silk usually, but in the morning her voice was much more raspier; it made goosebumps form on Y/n’s skin. She was wearing a robe that Y/n had bought her on a trip a while back. Underneath she was just her underwear, her chest exposed and Y/n could see the edge of the fabric ghosting against her nipple.

“I made you a cup if you want me to go get it.”

“No thank you, I’m fine. Just wanna stay in bed all day.”

Y/n stretched but remained under the covers. Phoebe chuckled at her and walked towards bed. She placed the mug on the bedside table and got into bed with her. Y/n turned to completely face, laying on her side and propped up on her elbow while Phoebe laid with her back against the bed’s headboard.

“Have I ever told you that your voice sounds sexy when you first wake up?” Phoebe could practically see the naughty thoughts swirling around in Y/n’s head.

“No, you haven’t, but you do have a habit of telling me my accent is sexy.”

Phoebe wrapped her arm around Y/n and pulled her closer so she could rest her head on her bare chest.

“Have I ever told you that most mornings I just want to stay home and fuck your brains out on every surface of this house?” Phoebe countered. Y/n’s face began to burn. It was typical of her to start something and then hide her guilty hand when things got serious.

“You don’t say it, but you do show it sometimes…I hope this morning is no exception.”

Phoebe had long made it her plan to fuck Y/n this morning. When she woke up, Y/n’s night gown had failed to cover and to see her in such a simple yet vulnerable way got Phoebe hot and bothered.

Y/n was petting her chest now, moving the robe so she could paw at her and tease Phoebe’s nipple. The simple delight was enough to send a jolt through her. “You seem so tense honey,” Y/n says as she continues to tease her nipple. Her fingernails slightly dig into the sensitive skin of her bud. Phoebe can’t help but tense despite her words and her telling her to, “relax baby.”

Her finger then trailed down Phoebe’s body. She found herself breathing heavier and following the trail of her single digit. Y/n stops at the elastic of Phoebe’s underwear. She lifts it up about less than an inch and then lets it go. It creates a small snap against her belly.

“Y/n,” she groaned, her voice almost sounding as if she was being constrained.

“What?” She asks with fake innocence.

Phoebe doesn’t say anything. Instead she takes back control of the situation by rolling on top of her and pinning Y/n’s arms down to the bed beneath her.

“You’re such a little minx.”

She kissed her lips once and then again. She pressed her lips against the skin of her cheek, jawline, and a few spots on her neck before settling on her chest. Her night gown was barely that and it didn’t do the job properly. Phoebe suspected that maybe Y/n picked that out on purpose in hopes that she’d pounce her when they woke up.

There was enough space to easily pull out her breast. Phoebe did so then wrapped her lips around her nipple. Y/n took in a sharp inhale before exhaling shortly after. Y/n’s fingers snaked through her hair.

“Oh daddy,” she softly whines, her voice being sweet music going to her ears. She loves hearing Y/n call her daddy; it makes the blood rush straight to her sex.

Phoebe decided to not tease her like Y/n tried to do to her. She was hungry and she only wanted one thing that just so happened to be separated by this flimsy nightgown. She lifted it up until it was bunched around her waist. She was already incredibly wet after just ten minutes of taunting each other. Phoebe felt rather lucky, like she always does, but especially now in this moment that Y/n’s sweet honey pot was exposed to her. Enticing would be an understatement to describe how she felt about that pussy. She adored it, sometimes liked being mean and rough to it, but she was always so kind to it and licking Y/n until she felt better and came.

“What are you waiting for daddy? Lick me out.”

“Of course princess.”

Phoebe pushed her legs further apart, grabbing one so she could bring it up to her mouth. She left a trail of kisses from Y/n’s calf to her inner thigh. She moved in closer to her cunt but avoided it completely; it was sweet torture. Y/n felt like she couldn’t stand the wait any longer but she knew if she pushed Phoebe that she would leave her to take care of herself and that’s the last thing she wanted.

Finally she felt Phoebe’s lips press against her pussy. She sighed at the small pecks to her clit. When she was done with that, she slid her tongue over Y/n’s folds in one long stride, making her arch her back into the open air. Phoebe was skilled when it came to her mouth and how she used it on Y/n. She was able to make her shake, writhe, and cry within seconds of placing her mouth on her pussy. Usually Phoebe would move her tongue swiftly against her, but not this morning.

Y/n felt punished by how slow and delicate she moved her tongue against her pussy this morning. She was used to Phoebe eating her out feverently, like she may have the chance to never do it again. However, her slower speed does help Y/n to feel everything a little bit better. Phoebe was meticulous and thought about what every move of her tongue should do. The tip of her wet muscle teased Y/n’s slit before lapping at her folds. After that her tongue was giving her clit the attention it deserved. She decides to softly wrap her lips around Y/n’s clit. She sucked lightly on her bud, and a few seconds later felt fingers raking through her hair.

“Oh Phoebe…fuck.”

Her voice sounded desperate; needy and filled with nothing but want. Phoebe looked up at her beautiful face and hummed against her pussy. Y/n’s mouth had fallen open and there were goosebumps forming on her skin. Her hand found Phoebe’s and she laced her fingers through; Phoebe found her other hand and did the same.

“You make me feel so good,” she says as a confession. Y/n loves when she talks as if she’s speaking of a sin. Even though it’s something so soft-hearted like Phoebe’s tongue pressing gently against her clit. She squeezed her hands, feeling the pleasure course through her.

Phoebe briefly pulled away, making her groans and depriving herself of her sweet taste.

“Do you want to cum on my tongue or do you want me to fuck you?”

Both. However, there was no time for Y/n to be greedy; Phoebe would have to get up soon and get ready to leave the house. This was a nice consolation prize though, having all the attention on her before she leaves home for a few hours.

“Get on top of me.”

Phoebe is quick to move. She pulls herself up, her pelvis now resting against her mound. She kissed her feverishly and she wrapped her arms around her neck.

“I want you to fill me up,” Y/n whispered against her lips between their breathless kisses. Phoebe could feel her body rocking against hers in hunger and want. “Please, daddy, I need you,” she whined. Phoebe wished she could stay home all day and give Y/n what she so desperately wanted from her, but she couldn’t so all she could so was give Y/n she all so early in the morning.

Phoebe could feel the heat from the sun coming through the window on her exposed back. It invigorated her, and along with the sounds of Y/n’s whimpers and her taut nipples pressing into her, sent a jolt through Phoebe’s body. She hated to pull away to go get the strap, but it was necessary to do so if she wanted to give Y/n what she wanted.

She came back to see Y/n waiting on the bed for her with her hands between her legs. Y/n was rubbing at her clit to get herself ready. Phoebe got on the bed and got on top of her again. She was in her in seconds, filling her up to the brim with the thick cock. Y/n sighed as Phoebe slid every inch into her. Phoebe could feel Y/n’s clit grinding against her mound. She hasn’t even moved her hips really and Y/n was already a moaning mess.

“Phoebe…Phoebe…”

She repeated her name like a mantra; that prompted Phoebe to start moving her hips to fuck her. Y/n really came undone and became more vocal as she pushed and pulled out of her. Her finger tips scaled her back, barely adding any pressure to be able to scratch her. She wouldn’t mind if she did leave a mark on her body, bruise her up a bit; those were reminders of what they had done together and Phoebe cherishes those reminders on long days without her.

The veins in the cock were her favorite part. They added an extra edge to the already thick and long cock. It was like the cock was made for her how perfect and snuggly it fit inside of her.

“You gonna cum for me honey?”

“Oh god please I wanna cum so bad.” The desperation in her voice caused Phoebe to chuckle but she continued to thrust in and out of her.

Y/n’s fingernails dug into Phoebe’s back, breaking the skin. She didn’t mind the stinging sensation, it was just a sign that she was doing the job she was supposed to be doing.

Phoebe buried her face in Y/n’s neck and nipped at the skin on the front of her neck. That’s all it took for Y/n to start cumming around the cock. She threw her head back against the bed, giving her better access to the skin on her neck.

“That’s right honey, keep cumming for me,” Phoebe groans against her skin. Y/b was holding onto her for dear life and she felt pleased about it.

Y/n began to come down as Phoebe slowed her thrust. She was feeling a bit sleepy, it was early after all.

“Let me take care of you,” she said faintly.

“Baby, it’s okay.”

“No.” Y/n’s tone was a bit forceful, she was clearly determined to make Phoebe feel good. “Please, let me touch you,” she continued. Phoebe wasn’t going to put up a fight or deny Y/n over pleasuring her.

“Let me get this off of you,” Y/n says referring to the strap-on around her waist.

Phoebe let her take over, laying down on the bed as Y/n made sure she was bare for her access. Just as she suspected, Phoebe was completely wet from fucking her. The sun-shined on her skin, making her glow.

Y/n kissed her hip, then she kissed across her pelvis. She felt Phoebe shiver underneath her touch. "I just want to please you daddy.” Even though Phoebe was the one with power over Y/n, her sweet voice always makes Phoebe melt into a puddle of nothing.

She pushed Phoebe’s legs further apart. Phoebe wasn’t too fond of her just lingering around her without touching her. She warned Y/n not to tease her. Y/n thought about disregarding her word, but if she wasn’t so hungry for her then she’d continue her game.

Phoebe sighed and relaxed against the bed when she felt Y/n’s wet tongue run through her folds. She hummed at her taste and looked up at her as she lapped at her clit. Phoebe was reacting more to her touch and her tongue, increasing the volume of her moans and how frequent they were. Y/n was smitten when she saw her like this: usually so dominant but now somehow so pliant when under her tongue. Y/n’s fingers were itching to find their way inside of Phoebe, to feel her walls tightening around them.

“You always taste so good,” Y/n compliment is met with a moan. Her tongue pokes at Phoebe’s slit but she teasingly doesn’t push inside of her. She tensed up when she felt Y/n exploring her cunt. Y/n was lapping at her until her lips latched on her bud and she began sucking on it until Phoebe was starting to grow sensitive. Her hips bucked beyond her control. She felt herself coming to heel extremely fast and otherwise she’d feel somewhat humiliated by it but this early in the morning all Phoebe can care about is cumming on Y/n tongue.

“Don’t stop,” she whimpers.

Her fingers thread through Y/n’s hair as Y/n continues to suckle at her like it’s the last thing she’ll be able to do on this Earth. Her enthusiasm so early in the morning was overwhelming Phoebe, but she seen such an extreme benefit to it. Y/n’s fingers dug into her thighs with the sheer hope of leaving print marks on her skin. No one would be able to see it, but Y/n would know that Phoebe is marked as hers and only hers.

Phoebe was unsure what Y/n’s hand was doing until she felt her digits sliding past her slit and inside of her. Her back arched off the bed and she held onto Y/n tighter than before. “Y/n!” She called out her name and it made Y/n’s heart flutter. She hooked her fingers upwards inside of her and started to move them rigorously. If Phoebe felt like she was going to burst with just her mouth on her a few minutes ago, then surely now she was going to explode with the added pleasure of her fingers prodding at her sweet spots.

She met her high not too longer after Y/n inserted her fingers inside of her. Her moans weakened and became tiny whimpers. Her back fell against the bed again and Phoebe felt nothing but bliss as she rode out her orgasm with Y/n still latched to her.

There is nothing better way to wake up in the morning than to be fucked by the person you love.


	16. Chapter 16

It’s so cold out, but her body’s temperature is spiking by the second. Sweat clings to her skin and warms her up. Small moans fall past her lips, but it’s becoming harder to contain herself. Her breath is heavy as she feels every sensation and emotion her body is experiencing.

It’s Saturday night and Y/n is waiting for Devon to get back. Yes, she felt guilty about touching herself without the presence of her girlfriend but she just couldn’t wait. That guilt was slipping away as her mind began to only preoccupy itself with feeling good and getting off. It feels so good to be swirling her fingers over her clit with abandon. She pulls on her taut nipple and squeezes the sensitive bud, sending jolts through her veins. She frantically rubs her clit, chasing after her orgasm. Her clit was becoming more sensitive by the minute and she could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. Her pussy is dripping with arousal.

Even though her hand can do the job, nothing compares to how she feels when Devon is the one making her cum. She uses her vivid imagination to imagine that Devon is the one spoiling her and getting her off. For Devon to be able to make feel complete pleasure with just her hand is a real skill. All it takes is a few strokes and Devon is having her crying for more and more.

Y/n was too lost to notice Devon’s presence in the doorway. She watched on, not upset whatsoever. She usually likes for Y/n to play with herself in front of her, but a girl’s gotta do what she has to get off.

Devon couldn’t pull her eyes away. She was so close to not interrupting Y/n and just watching her until she was reaching her high. But, the other part of her that wanted to join in was much stronger.

“Started without me huh?”

Y/n nearly shot right up and her eyes flew open. She began to stumble over her words to try to explain what she was doing. Devon walked closer to her.

“Don’t let me interrupt your funny,” Devon says with a slight laugh.

That wasn’t the reaction Y/n was expecting, but it was a great relief.

“I don’t want to do it alone. Can you make me feel good mommy?”

Devon couldn’t resist that voice and how hot her girlfriend looked in the compromising position.

“Do you want me to get you off baby?”

Devon raises her hand and places her palm flat against Y/n’s cheek. Her thumb runs across the underside of Y/n’s chin. “So pretty,” Devon whispers. Y/n looked up at her with big eyes, full of adoration and lust. “I’m gonna make you cum so good. You’re always such a good girl for me so I’m going to go easy on you tonight.”

Devon was mostly gentle with her, but sometimes she did push Y/n’s boundaries. However, all of Devon’s touches were soft and loving. Every touch warmed Y/n’s skin and made her heart swell. Devon stroked Y/n’s pussy gently. She debated with herself whether she should be her gentle self or if this should be one of the nights she pushed. Y/n disobeys one of her unspoken rules. She has a calm temperament, but she deeply dislikes the rules being broken. It’s a minor annoyance, but Y/n should know better.

While she was in thought, Y/n was embroiled in pleasure. Her hand was always so much more than her own. She knew all the right spots. If only Y/n was aware about the deliberation in Devon’s head. When she took Y/n in her arms, her back pressing against her chest, she felt that it was lovingly. She hooked her legs around hers to spread them open wide. She gasped when her pussy was exposed. Despite Devon being behind her, Y/n felt so vulnerable.

Devon reached over to rummage through their “sex nightstand.” She grabbed one of the bigger vibrators. Y/n froze as she heard it buzz to life. She melted when she felt the vibrations on her inner thigh. Devon teased her by ghosting over her sensitive skin.

“My baby…normally so good for mommy, but no tonight.” She nibbled on the shell of her ear, making her moan. She could practically hear the threat in her voice.

She pressed the vibrator harder against her clit. The speed wasn’t at its highest setting but it was strong enough and held it hard enough against her to make her cum all over it.

Y/n tried to move her legs but she remembered that Devon had her legs hooked around hers to keep her open. Devon kept whispering for her to be a good girl, “be a good girl for mommy,” but the sound of her heart pounding was loud enough in her ears to drown her out. However, it was a part of her submissive nature to obey her when she was around. Y/n quickly realized she was trapped. She had already came, but Devon was not moving the vibrator away from her cunt. Goosebumps form on her skin the longer she holds it against her.

“Cum again and I’ll think about letting you go.”

She groaned when Devon pinched her nipple before rolling it with her fingers. Y/n didn’t think it would be easy for her to cum again so soon, but she had to for Devon.

“You wanted to cum so bad while I was gone, but now you want to hold back…cum Y/n.” Her voice was so stern it almost scared the orgasm out of her.

What finally tipped her over the edge was Devon cranking the speed setting up some more. Y/n cried out for her as she came. She just had to take it since she was trapped. She throws her head back on her shoulder and gets a good look of her precious face. She kissed her cheek while she powers through her orgasm.

Devon turns it off and pulls it away from her pussy. Devon unhooked her legs and Y/n was finally free, but she stayed in her arms. Her “punishment” was borderline cruel, but still a sweet twist to it since she only made her cum once and not multiple times until she was numb. Now Y/n just wanted to fall asleep in her arms.


	17. Sweet as Honey

Desire was stronger than guilt. Kaia’s lips were hungry and Y/n couldn’t have stopped her even if she had wanted her too.

“I’ve dreamt about being with you.” Her words against the skin of Y/n’s neck were extremely potent. “I wanted you so bad that it hurt.”

The feeling was mutual, but Y/n was more mature than her and was able to show more restraint. However, the desperation that dripped off of her voice was shared. She thought about wrapping her hands around Kaia’s pretty neck and leaving a print with her ring.

Kaia wanted to see her naked in front of her, she wanted to peel Y/n’s clothes off item by item, but Y/n had too much power over her; she secretly liked it that way.

“Do your friends know how much of a whore you are?” Her grip on her neck tightened and Y/n’s hand snaked into her pants. “Or how wet I make you?”

She could turn to dust right there on the spot. Y/n’s emphasis on the word whore made Kaia wetter. Only she could call her a whore and make her feel all giddy about it.

Y/n’s fingers brushed across her clit. She loved how it made Kaia siver under her touch. Her legs parted wider for her and she had to get her on desk; she needed to see her bent over.

“Take those jeans off for me doll and bend over for me.”

She’d obey any command Y/n would give her. That’s all she has wanted to do for the past few months; bend over Y/n’s desk for her. The tension had finally boiled over a few weeks ago when Y/n had kissed her. She was taken back by her actions, but she couldn’t stop herself from kissing her back. They were pawing at each other and every time they were in the same room together by themselves they were trying to get each other naked and get their lips on each other’s bodies.

Kaia felt Y/n roughly hold the back of her neck to keep her still. Her fingers snaked through Kaia’s wet folds. It was a treat to watch her shudder from the stroking of her fingers. Kaia could feel the cold metal of Y/n’s ring and she remembered the pangs of guilt she was trying to forget about. Y/n pushing a finger into her knocked that particular thought out of her head.

Another finger followed the first one and the two pushed in deep. Kaia could still feel that damned piece of metal, so cold against her skin.

Y/n felt so smug having her bent over with her fingers inside of her. Kaia always looked so precious and sweet but now she was moaning like a wanton whore for her.

“My pretty, pretty girl…gonna make you cum for me.”

Her honeyed words contrasted harshly when juxtaposed with the tone of her voice and the punishing pace of her fingers. The wet sounds of Kaia’s pussy made her cheeks turn red, luckily she couldn’t see it.

Y/n loved seeing her this vulnerable. She longed for Kaia just like she did her. She needed to see her like this or else Y/n felt like she would explode. She was so good for her, like she was made just for Y/n.

“Good girl,” she paused and sighed as she slid her fingers out slowly. “I love how your pussy grips me.”

Kaia was silent besides her pants. Y/n prompted her to turn around so she was facing her with her bare bottom on her desk. Her face was so close to her that it made Kaia feel so shy. Her hand was around her neck again, and so was the ring.

“You’re so perfect, you know that? You’re my perfect girl,” Y/n emphasized the word ‘my’ every time she said it and she meant it. Kaia let out a whine for her. Y/n couldn’t stand the thought of anyone touching her girl and having their way with her in the ways that she does. Just the thought makes her jealous, but it doesn’t matter because Kaia

Her fingers hooked inside of Kaia. The tips rubbed against her sweet spots harshly. As Y/n’s digits filled her, she thought about how she would look underneath and how her sweet cunt would taste. She was the one who was veering this ship into dangerous territory and veering Kaia over the edge.

"I want you to cum for me baby.”

Pressure began to bubble inside of her due to Y/n’s constant movement. Each moan that came from her mouth sounded like it came from a chorus of angels. Her pussy wrapped so warmly around her fingers that she swears Kaia’s sweet cunt was made just for her, and only her. Her hand was covered in Kaia’s wetness as it flowed out of her and onto other parts of her hand. She was becoming whinier by the second as her patience began to fail.

“Cum for me. Give it to me Kaia.”

Maybe it was because of how dizzy Kaia was from Y/n being so close that it made it hard for her to crumble completely for her.

“I can’t…I can’t,” she cried pathetically. Y/n wasn’t going to take no for an answer, She roughly grabbed Kaia’s jaw to turn her attention back to her.

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t come in here acting like a whore and were batting your eyelashes at me for nothing. You’re going to cum for me Kaia.”

She whimpered at her threat and strong grip on her jaw.

Y/n’s fingers were fucking her pussy vigorously. After her demand of her, Kaia felt obligated to push herself towards her orgasm. It was too much; too, too much but she wasn’t going to let up. She was trapped and she’s 100% sure she doesn’t want it any other way.

Her pussy constricted around her fingers once more before she was pushed out by a strong gush. Y/n had to keep her still because her body moved without thought as she orgasmed. She was embarrassed to catch a glimpse of the stream of liquid squirting out of her before her eyes were shutting tight from how overwhelmed she was.

“That’s it baby! Keep going for me!” She could hear Y/n despite how fuzzy her hearing was. It could’ve been the orgasm or it could’ve been the hand wrapped around her neck with the ring right on her windpipe that made it hard for Kaia to hear.

Her body slumped when her high had subsided but she still shivered under her touch. Y/n had let go of her neck and wrapped an arm around her. She fell into Y/n’s embrace and she caught her without a second thought. She couldn’t help but laugh at how fucked her girl looked.

They were interrupted by Y/n’s iPhone beginning to vibrate and ring on her desk. She sighed in annoyance and Kaia looked away from her sheepishly.

“I think you should go,” she says over the noisy ringer. She had no plan to pick it up, but it was definitely a sign.

Kaia nodded her head and went to gather her clothes. It was unfair that she had to force herself to coalesce again instead of basking in the afterglow with her lover. Life was unfair.

“Same time tomorrow night?” Y/n offered her, even though it truly wouldn’t be enough.

“Sure.”

She gave her a bittersweet smile before leaving to head home to fall asleep by herself as if she didn’t have a lover somewhere in this world. She should be used to it by now, but every time she leaves Y/n’s office, the pain fills her once again.


	18. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from a series on my patreon that follows NGTHYB!Kendall and Reader as they navigate their relationship while dealing with their own faults. I think it fits the theme of this "book" pretty well.

Kendall was tired, but had a full, satisfied feeling in her belly. It’s funny how she enjoys going out to events more now that she’s with Y/n. She didn’t accompany her tonight, and yes she still has a distaste for some events she must attend. However, it made coming back home to Y/n feel so good.

They still have yet to intermingle their lives with each other completely. It was imperative to Kendall that they get to spend some time together as a couple before the prying by media starts. If they did go together, they kept their distance before they were in the presence of trusting peers, or they got to be alone. Other than the very few times they’ve been at the same event, it’s more likely that one of them is waiting at their house for the other.

Tonight was no different with Y/n waiting for Kendall at her house. Even in just a few short months, she was leaving her print on her house. Even when Y/n was gone there were little reminders of her around Kendall’s place; earrings, toothbrush, her specific shade of lipstick, and other random objects that’d probably annoy her if Y/n wasn’t so adorable. The other day she stepped on one of Y/n’s earrings and hopped around in pain until she got it out. She laughed once she saw the then-bent earring hook; she was going to buy Y/n a new pair.

Kendall wondered what Y/n got up to when she was gone. She wondered if she snooped around or if she just sat on the couch, waiting for Kendall to arrive with a bowl of popcorn near her. She had practically made herself comfortable there a month ago as evident by the increasing stash of clothes she was leaving at her house. It’s pretty late, almost 11pm, Kendall figures she might be knocked out on the couch or still up doing some work. For some reason, Y/n was always hesitant to sleep in her bed when Kendall wasn’t there. She’d have to wake Y/n up and lead her to the bedroom where she’d fall back asleep in seconds. Those were the nights when she had a long day. Y/n, despite how busy she was, is a night owl. Sometimes she keeps Kendall up and it annoys her, but she listens to whatever Y/n is rambling on about intently. Kendall can’t help that being smitten with Y/n makes her do things she thought she wouldn’t do ever again. Watching how expressive her face can get makes Kendall want to kiss her until she is a giggly mess trying to push heroff of her.

Even though she needed the sleep, Kendall hopes that Y/n is awake. She thought about her the whole time she was out. There were probably moments when a red tinge appeared on her face, confusing whoever she was talking to. Kendall’s thoughts lead her to somewhere more naughty instead of the innocent ones. Last time they were at Y/n’s house, Kendall found her vibrator when trying to find some advil she had told her was in the drawer where it obviously wasn’t. For a moment she felt wrong, like she was invading her privacy, but that thought was quickly replaced with thoughts of Y/n writhing against the bed as she pleasured herself. It made Kendall feel hot in the moment and it’s making her hot now. Y/n could be touching herself or even brought one of those small vibrators in her overnight bag and could be using it right now. It makes Kendall more determined to get to her home.

“Y/n?” Kendall called out to her.

She wasn’t in the living room like she thought she was going to bed. Instead a voice came from her bathroom.

“In here!”

Kendall was a little surprised that Y/n had ventured to other parts of her house seeing as she usually congregated in her living room. She walks down the hallway, the light illuminating from her bathroom getting brighter and brighter.

She opens the door and finds that Y/n has made herself comfortable in her bathtub. She looked like Audrey Hepburn in Paris When It Sizzles, surrounded by bubbles and relaxing like she’s in the most lavish room of a palace. It makes Kendall smile and she tries to hold back a laugh but she fails.

“Well don’t you look cute.” She leans against the door frame as Y/n smiles back at her.

“Can you grab my face mask off the counter?”

“Sure honey.”

Kendall takes the opportunity of handing it to Y/n to get closer to her. She sits against the tub with her back leaning on it.

“How was tonight.”

“It was okay. Same as usually. I brought you a piece of cheesecake, it’s vegan.”

“Ooh?” Y/n says with intrigue.

Kendall opens up the flimsy styrofoam container containing 1 and a half pieces of cheesecake. In the container is a plastic fork which she sinks into the creamy dessert before she turns her body to face Y/n to feed her. She leans forward and opens her mouth to take in the dessert. She moans when the flavor hits her tongue and her lips linger around the plastic. Of course Kenda;; watched how her lips sucked it off the fork; it turned her on.

“Oh my god. That’s fucking amazing.”

Y/n sits back against the tub again and moans in delight. Her sounds are sounding too much like the ones Kendall draws out from her when she’s sucking on her neck.

Kendall takes a bite of the cheesecake, having an idea of what it already tastes like as evident by the half eaten piece in the container.

“Could use some topping like strawberries or cherries, but it is pretty fucking good.”

“I know the cheesecake wasn’t the only good part about tonight, even though it tastes like heaven. How was tonight?”

Kendall sighs. Y/n always asked her about her night, but she never had anything different to say to her. It becomes so mundane when you’re years and years into this life.

“You know who is really fucking annoying? David. He acts like he fucking hates Isabelle. What’s the point of staying in a dead end relationship for the rest of your life. The way he talks about her is fucked up. He wouldn’t shut up tonight. And, Hailey kept annoying me tonight too…something about going to another party or some shit. It’s been a long week and I’m worn out. We need a vacation.” Kendall closes her eyes and she can hear Y/n moving around in the tub; a few drops of water end up on the back of her neck.

Y/n couldn’t help but feel her heart swell when she mentioned the two of them taking a vacation together. They’ve gotten to the point in their relationship where they started to say “we”, “us”, and “our” instead of “me”, “you”, and “I.” It felt sweet to be a part of a partnership, even if it’s been a while for Y/n. She felt like she was rusty at being committed to just one person, but there were so many more rewards than there were any hang-ups.

“Aww, it couldn’t have been that bad. You get free drinks, free food, free amazing cheesecake…I should’ve gone with you.”

“No, no. You wouldn’t have liked it and probably would’ve judged the mismatching curtains that had,” she sighs again. Y/n giggles at her.

“You’re right. I’m glad you’re home though and not stuck with Dave and Issy talking down your ear.”

“They would not shut the fuck up even once tonight. I feel bad for Isabelle though. She’s a nice woman, and she’s stuck with a loud mouth who doesn’t make her cum anymore.”

Y/n lets out a loud laugh. It’s unsurprising that Isabelle, the woman with really no filter, told Kendall all of those details she certainly didn’t ask for. She probably just nodded and smiled to be nice, but was zoning out and looking for an escape plan.

“Tsk. Tsk. I feel bad for anyone who has a partner that doesn’t make them cum. Thank God I don’t have to worry about that.”

Kendall can feel Y/ns presence next to her and she opens her eyes. Y/n is resting her forearms against the edge of her tub.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Their eyes linger on each other for a few seconds before Y/n leans in to kiss her soft lips.

“I’m sooo glad I have a girlfriend that makes me cum more than once in a night. A girlfriend who fucks me so good that even I feel like submitting.”

Such big words for someone who is naked in her tub, in her home. Kendall lifts her hand to stroke Y/n’s damp hair, looking deep into her eyes. This time she kisses her first, but she feels Y/n’s lips on her longer than she did her previously. They both have the taste of cheesecake on their lips, but somehow Y/n’s lips are just so much sweeter. Kendall pulls away, a little bit in a daze from how much Y/n makes her feel so hot inside.

“You look really really sexy tonight,” Y/n practically whispers. “Silver is your color, it makes me so wet.”

“Yea? Your girlfriend makes you wet , huh?” A smirk starts to form on Kendall’s face as she looks at Y/n like her prey. “You’re sooo lucky to have a girlfriend who makes you cum and wants to make you cum.”

“I am, aren’t I? Maybe my girlfriend will show me how lucky I am.”

Y/n parts her legs, but her sex is obscured by the bubbles. It makes Kendall groan as she can see it in her mind’s eye.

Kendall’s bare arm is in the water and it’s warm. She feels around for Y/n’s sex, bumping into other parts of her body before she finds her core. Her fingers press into her clit and rubs circles into her.

“Oh fuck,” she lets out instantaneously. Seeing that she pulled a reaction out of Y/n so quickly made her feel smug. She knows how to make Y/n feel so fucking good.

She rubs into her faster, quicker, and with more precision. Y/n’s eyes are shut and her head is hung over the edge with her mouth ajar. She looks heavenly, maybe Kendall died and landed up in heaven with her angel. She always looked so beautiful, but in the bright lights of her bathroom, her beauty was highlighted. She scrunches her face the more her pleasure starts to build up. Kendall feels Y/n hands wrap around her arm underwater as she keeps her there against her clit, as if she was going to pull away.

“Don’t stop baby. Don’t fucking stop.”

Y/n is getting closer and closer to her release when Kendall stops. She almost had a moment of protest before she filled her with two fingers.

“That pussy is so fucking warm,” Kendall compliments. “I want it to cum for me. I’m so good and sweet to this pussy, it better fucking cum for me.”

Y/n was nearly in tears. Kendall’s fingers were long and fucked her hard. She almost slipped under water a few times before she grabbed the edges of the tub with both hands to keep her up. Her breasts pop up and down under the water. At times her nipples would be exposed to the cooler air and it’d make her shiver which just added to the pleasure she’s feeling.

“Kendall I’m gonna cum!”

“Cum Y/n. Cum.”

Kendall’s voice is so commanding and deep, she had to obey; she had to give her orgasm to her. Y/n clenches and spasms around her fingers and cums with a strangled cry. When she opens her eyes, everything is so bright and Kendall’s face is so close to her, it all makes her dizzy. Kendall places a kiss on cheek while she catches her breath.

“Fuck.” She’s speechless.

Kendall laughs at Y/n’s lack of words. She was always so flustered after she made her cum so hard. She just didn’t think she’d get her off so fast tonight, but she reckons that she missed her tonight just as much as Kendall missed her.

“You’re so fucking hot Y/n.” She kisses her again, this time on her forehead. “Now get your ass out of that tub, I want to eat your pussy.”

-

Once she was dried off, Y/n was on a mission. She needed to make Kendall feel good after what she just did for her. The warmth of her mouth, the wetness, and how she worked her tongue against Y/n’s pussy still has her reeling. Her orgasms were enough to make her fall asleep in a few minutes, but she needed to taste Kendall.

“I’ve got to get up early just so you know. Sunday brunch with the assistant director so I can’t be late.”

Y/n doesn’t care for what Kendall’s saying, she just gestures for her to get into bed with her.

“You’re so needy – Y/n!” Sbe grabs her and pins her against the bed. Kendall was dumbfounded. “What are you doing!?”

“You think you can make me cum like that and I don’t return the favor? You must’ve had too much wine tonight.”

Y/n is pawing at her pajamas shorts with no sense of brevity. Kendall’s panties follow her shorts and land in a random spot in her room. Y/n spreads her legs roughly and dives right into her pussy.

“You’re so fucking nasty,” Kendall forces out between moans. The onslaught of Y/n’s tongue was immediate and almost brutal; she wanted to cum just a mere few seconds of having her wet tongue on her. She steels her resolve to really enjoy her girlfriend’s tongue against her. Oh how Y/n had so many differing thoughts on commitment, but it makes her feel so much better when the person who leg’s she’s in between she really wants to get off because she cares about them and not because she feel obligated to, or she just want to have them fuck her afterwards. She swears she gets wetter and cums harder with Kendall more than anyone else, and she is definitely not the first person who has made her feel amazing, but things feel and taste so much sweeter with Kendall.

Y/n’s eyes are so dark as they stare back at Kendall’s with intent. Kendall feels like she’s shrinking under her gaze but she can barely keep her own eyes open to keep up the eye contact. Her tongue moves all around her flesh, from tracing the outline of her folds to bumping against the sensitive spots that give her goosebumps. Her mouth is excellent on her and never fails to make her float.

“Oh baby, please don’t stop,” her is tone wrapped in neediness. Kendall’s fingers run through Y/n’s hair before her hand lands on the back of her head, pushing her towards her just a little more. It would take a car crashing through Kendall’s house to pull away from her without making her cum. Y/n grips Kendall’s thighs and keeps her spread apart. She loves feeling Kendall buck and jerk underneath her grip. She loves the control she has over Kendall but even more so her willingness to give Y/n this control, it’s a privilege really.

Kendall’s nipples peak again and she can’t help but tug at them before fondling her own breast. She imagines the same hot tongue on her pussy was sliding against her nipples and it makes her jolt. She’s getting close and the two of them can sense it.

Y/n continues to work her tongue magically against her until Kendall is crying out her name and begging her for more. Kendall seems damn near insatiable from the way she moans and whimpers. Her orgasm almost reduces her to tears and makes her body stiffen.

Y/n pulls away to not overstimulate her. When she comes up for air again, she presses a kiss between Kendall’s breast and Kendall hastily wraps her around her to bring Y/n close to her body. Y/n chuckles at her reaction, her mannerisms never seeming to change every time she makes Kendall cum on her tongue. She kisses her hard and she can taste herself on Y/n’s lips. It makes her lightheaded and weak in the knees.

Y/n presses more of her weight on Kendall to lay her down against the bed. Even though she just came less than a minute ago, Kendall is grinding on her as if she wants more. Y/n breaks their kiss to look at her.

“You can’t just have one, huh?”

“Don’t be surprised when you eat me so good,” she jokes back.

As much as the two of them want to go again, both of them are tuckered and would rather spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms.


End file.
